One Piece: Happy Birthday Special
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: We're celebrating all the Straw Hats' birthdays as the come starting now! And we're celebrating them with one special little girl that you've come to know and love: Monkey D. Namika! Or Mika for short! Image and character will change with each birthday. Happy Birthday,Nami! Image from Abysse01 and his own version of the Monkey family that also has a Mika child. Pre-skip! Completed!
1. Zoro

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece….yet… One Piece is property of Oda Eiichiro, Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, and FUNimation. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**One Piece: Happy Birthday Special**

Happy Birthday!

Zoro

High in the Thousand Sunny's crow's nest, Zoro swung his large weights, their weight unknown but obviously extremely heavy, and counted off with each swing. "3472…3473…3474…3475…" Today, the Straw Hat crew landed on an autumn island with a big town and even larger forest. He was left with the duty of staying on the Sunny while everyone else collected what they needed. The green-haired swordsman didn't mind; it just meant he could train in peace and quiet.

"Buuu-ba-pffft!" Well, almost. Zoro stopped after another swing as his concentration was interrupted by a strange noise. The man sighed as he turned his head towards an area fenced off from the rest of the room. In the center, the young baby Mika, roughly seven months old, was looking at him with a smile while holding some of her toys.

Zoro scrunched up his eyebrows in annoyance. He was also left with his captain and navigator's baby, and while he did not mind the growing baby Zoro had been regretting it in recent days. The baby was now teething which meant she was fussy at random times and cried too often. So far, she had only peeped up when she was happy and he could deal with that. Until she started talking, gurgling, spitting, and everything else babies' do to annoy him. As the baby girl looked back at Zoro, she stared at him like she was analyzing him. It freaked him out. Zoro soon returned to his training as he swung the weights.

"3476…"

"Baa-pffff!"

"3477…"

"Gah-boo~!"

"347-"

"Ba!"

"Would You Stop It?!"

"Burururururu!" While most babies would've cried from the man shouts, Mika only made joyful noises with her spit and mouth soon followed by her laughing. Zoro clenched his teeth and dropped his weight as the baby's laughter almost seem to mock him.

"You're even more annoying than your father, you know that?!" Though Zoro spoke to Mika, the young baby looked uninterested as she looked to be searching for something. Taking this as insult, Zoro walked over to the edge of the fence and hunched over it even more annoyed. "And you smell worse than him to-(**BAM!**)." While Zoro tried immaturely to one-up the baby, he was suddenly met with a toy boat that quickly silenced him. Baby Mika then laughed and clapped in joy not realizing what she had done. With the toy now on the ground, Zoro was doing everything in his power not to snap at the girl remembering an earlier threat.

'_If I find that you made my daughter cry, I'll be raising your debt so high not even all the money in the world will ever be enough to pay it off!'_

With a gulp remembering Nami's threat, Zoro decided against something completely rash to an outlet that would please him greatly. "So…you wanna fight, do you?" Zoro then stepped over the fence and walked over to the baby. Mika watched curiously as the tall adult approached her with a smug grin on his face. She blinked as the man crouched down putting his hands behind his back.

"Here take this." From behind his back, Zoro brought forth a long, cylinder-shaped toy and tried to get Mika to grab it. The little baby girl did though only for the fact that it interested her with its colorful appeal. With Mika taking the toy, Zoro brought another out another and smirked. "They may not be swords, but they can…" Zoro stopped as he was interrupted by some grunts from Mika. He looked down and saw that she also wanted the one in Zoro's hand.

"No, no, this one's mine. I'm gonna show you to respect me." Almost like she understood Zoro, the baby pouted annoyed almost matching her mother's whenever one of them did something. The man chuckled finding oddly cute on said woman's daughter rather than on her. He then continued on to say. "We're gonna play some kiddy swordplay. If I win, you're gonna-(**BONK!**)" Zoro was suddenly silenced as the toy he gave Mika collided with his face. It surprised so much he lost his balance and fell back. Like before, Mika laughed and clapped finding her actions amusing. However, she soon stopped laughing just before Zoro sat up shouting at Mika.

"Why You Little-"

"Mmmeeeemm." Once again, Zoro found himself stopping himself. He looked back at the little baby as he saw her face begin to scrunch up in pain and her eyes beginning to tear up. Zoro quickly forgot his anger and immediately became worried for the girl. He quickly sat up and picked the baby up trying to stop her from crying.

"Don't cry, Mika. Don't. Cry. Nami's gonna kill me with my debt if you do." Though pleading to the seven month old baby, also holding her awkwardly as inexperienced do, she just couldn't hold out for long. Thinking quickly, Zoro looked around the room for something to hopefully keep the baby from crying. He soon spotted the mini-fridge off to the side and quickly remembered a helpful piece of information.

'_Zoro, if Mika starts getting fussy, and she's not hungry or needs a change, give her one of these ice cubes. They'll help with her teething.'_

"The ice!" Remembering Chopper's helpful tip, Zoro tucked Mika underneath his arm and stepped over the fence. He then quickly ran over to the small rectangle and opened it. The only item inside was ice, thanks to a ban on all alcoholic drinks started during Nami's pregnancy, and Zoro quickly grabbed a cube.

"Ewwwhh." Zoro start to panic as he heard the cue that would eventually lead to Mika's loud cry. Setting the girl down, Zoro grabbed for an item looking like a pacifier with the rubber part removed and replaced with a net. Usopp called the thing the 'Usopp Teething-Go-Awayer', Zoro just called it his last hope.

"This better work…" Zoro placed the ice cube into the crazy looking invention and then looked over to Mika. At that moment, Mika was ready to scream so Zoro dived with the weird invention aimed for her mouth. With an extreme amount of luck, Zoro landed the pacifier into the baby's mouth while simultaneously landing on his face.

While Zoro lay on his face, Mika soon noticed the cold ice cube in her mouth and how it began soothing her aching gums. The little baby smiled and squealed with joy as she took the pacifier into her own little hands. Zoro growled a bit and lifted his head and glared at the now happy child as she had no concept that he was feeling irritated. "Grr. You're enjoying this aren't you?" Seeing her uncle-in-name's face, Mika leaned forward and grabbed his nose. While Zoro was confused, the baby girl laughed in joy, and, despite his manly attitude, couldn't help be just as amused by the cute gesture.

"Got my nose, huh?" Mika only replied more babble as she released his nose. Zoro smiled at the baby and soon stood back up. He picked up the baby, this time more professional, and walked over to the play area. Before he could set the baby down, Mika soon gave a tired yawn that was immediately noticed by Zoro. "Tired now? Geesh, what did you do that was so tiring?"

Of course, the baby could not reply. Soon after Mika's yawn, Zoro soon gave out a yawn himself. Suddenly a nap didn't sound too bad. Zoro stepped over the fence and walked to the wall where he sat down putting the equally tired Mika into his lap. Zoro did not fall asleep instantly, as he always did, and looked down on Mika as she seemed to be fighting sleep. Zoro smiled at the thought. "Looks like you'll be a fighter like Luffy. And with Nami's looks, you'll probably be a force even worse than Luffy." Mika didn't respond as she was slowly succumbing to sleep and getting comfortable in her sleeping spot. Zoro didn't mind, he wouldn't fall asleep until he knew Mika was, so he just continued to talk.

"Then again, look who you have as family." Yes, even Zoro couldn't help but call this fierce pirate crew of wanted men and woman a family. Totally, this was probably unheard of among pirates, but they were an unusual to begin with. Zoro didn't mind, he could honestly, though never out-loud, say he saw the young baby as his niece and would do anything and everything for her.

"You've got me, the eventual world's greatest swordsman, Usopp; a great sniper and a real warrior when he wants to be, Sanji; while a pervert a skilled fighter, Chopper; a great doctor, Robin; probably the smartest person here and maybe the world, Franky; a skilled shipwright, and Brook; a skilled musician. And with Luffy and Nami as your parents, you'll probably end up learning everything from us; the ultimate pirate, ne?"

Zoro looked down seeing if Mika was asleep or maybe even as excited as he was about the idea. So he wasn't surprised when he saw that the little baby was fast sleep in his lap. Zoro sighed seeing how his rant was left unheard, but smiled as he rubbed the little girl's head. "Well…it was just a thought." With that said Zoro yawned again and soon settled in to sleep knowing that Mika was safe even if she woke up before him.

* * *

Later the same day, the rest of the Straw Hat crew was heading back to the Sunny. Many of them held bags and wore party hats while Robin carried what looked to be a cake. Today was Zoro's birthday, a piece of information learned by Robin through unknown means. Once learning this, Luffy had already declared that they would have a party for Zoro and no one argued against it, even Sanji. As the crew walked back onboard, they were met with Zoro and Mika having seen them from the crow's nest. Immediately, Nami took Mika from Zoro giving him some gratitude. He took with his usually comment. "Whatever."

Sometime later, the deck of the Thousand Sunny was lively as the crew celebrated their first-mate's birthday. He couldn't say he was flattered, mainly because of his pride, but when has he ever said no to a party. As the party began to die down, everyone gathered around as they gave Zoro the cake they had bought (?) while in town. As they divided the cake up, Nami decided to through up a conversation with the swordsman.

"Was Mika okay while we were gone?"

"Hmm…yeah." Though Zoro acted like he had to think about it, he only put it up to tease Nami somewhat. He looked over to where the baby sat as Sanji passed a small wedge of cake to her. She then squealed in joy sending everyone in laugh while only making Zoro smile. "We also bonded a bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah-(**SPLAT**)!" Right as Zoro spoke, he was suddenly met with cake to the face. Nami was surprised and looked over to Mika who was laughing joyfully. The rest of the crew paused for only a moment and then erupted into a fit of laughter. Even Robin and Nami were laughing while Zoro just sighed though still held his smile as he finished. "Yeah…a bit."

**Happy Birthday Zoro!**


	2. Chopper

**One Piece: Happy Birthday Special**

Happy Birthday!

Chopper

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the Sunny, not a creature was stirring, not even Robin strangely enough.

The Straw Hats in bed, tucked safely away, after partying all day celebrating this day.

While it may be Christmas Eve, this day held something more important.

The birth of their doctor and friend, Tony Tony Chopper.

The reindeer was happy, to say the least, especially when celebrating with Mika and Akio.

But now it is night, and all are asleep, at least that's what we believe.

As the incredibly lame and horrible as that poem was, it did speak the truth. Many of the Straw Hats were asleep. Having landed on relatively safe island, the whole crew had taken it easy, especially since the celebrated Chopper's birthday. Now all were asleep in their respective rooms; all except for two. Deep in the haul of the Sunny was a single room whose purpose was now to house the two kids apart of the crew. One was a little girl named Monkey D. Namika, Mika to everyone, and Akio who was a rather recent addition to the crew. Both kids had been hyped up on cake and ice cream from the party though much of the effects had worn off by now…on Akio.

"Hey Akio, I can't sleep." Akio turned over in his bed and looked at Mika across the room. The little girl was looking back at him with a large smile definitely excited. Not hard to imagine that she is still burning off all the sugar she got earlier. The boy only sighed as he replied back to his friend.

"If you want Santa to come, you're gonna need to be asleep."

"I know, but I'm too excited!" Akio shifted his eyes away from Mika.

"Just try." Akio then turned over signaling that he was finished talking. Mika just stared at the boy waiting for sleep to take over or something else to happen. Meanwhile, Akio could hardly go to sleep himself. He easily recalled the conversation they had with the resident birthday doctor some moments ago.

"_Santa?" It was now much earlier in the day though sometime after Chopper's birthday party as the Straw Hats began cleaning up the dining room. Mika was currently being cleaned by her mother, Nami, after having some with cake while also having a conversation with Chopper about a certain holiday figure. Akio was next to her also waiting to be cleaned. The reindeer nodded to the little girl as he replied_.

"_Yeah! He flies through the skies and travels the world delivering presents to all the good children of the world."_

"_Really?!"_

"_Hold still, Mika. You've got cake all over yourself." While Mika was excited, she had messed Nami's job of cleaning her. To which, Nami quickly scolded her making the young girl stand back into place. As Nami went back to cleaning Mika, she thought she would add more to Chopper's description with a wily smirk. "You know, Mika, Santa doesn't just deliver presents to all the good children."_

"_He doesn't?"_

"_Nope, he also delivers coal to all the bad children."_

"_What?!"_

"_Yeah, so Mika, have you been good?"_

"_Yeah!" Mika quickly spoke up not even thinking over her reply. Nami gave her an expression of disbelief. At this moment, Luffy and Usopp came running in throwing cake at each other. Seeing them Mika immediately shied back and mumbled. "Maybe…"_

"_Uh-huh, thought so, little Miss Nice."_

"_It's not like he'll come anyway." Mika looked over to see Zoro join in their conversation. Nami and Chopper did the same both curious as to what Zoro meant. Leaning against the wall, Zoro continued to say to his crewmates. "Do you really think pirates will get a visit from Santa?"_

"_Eh?!"_

"_Of course he will, Zoro!" Zoro and the girls turned as Chopper suddenly shouted out in confidence. Nami and Zoro eyed Chopper curiously; he'd never shouted like that unless he was scared and telling people to wait to recover. Seeing the curious looks of his nakama, Chopper sweated nervously and flashed an equally nervous smile. "I mean, it's not like we've all been bad, right?"_

_Clang! Crash! "Oi, oi! Luffy, don't break the dishes!" The adults in the group sweat-dropped having heard a plate break unceremoniously. Though Zoro was technically right, he didn't take much pleasure in it. Nami and Chopper sighed knowing how right Zoro may be, but that didn't mean they should dishearten the kids._

"_Ne, Mika, Akio." Both kids turned to Nami as they heard their names. The young woman smiled down on them giving them both a hug. "I'm sure Santa will give you presents regardless." While Nami trying to reassure the kids, Mika and Akio were looking at each other. While they were happy about getting presents, they were still a bit sad._

After a few minutes of staring, Mika was surprised when Akio suddenly sat up and pulled on his hair. Having recalled much of that conversation, the boy could not fall asleep. "Great! Now I can't go to sleep. What are we going to do now?"

"Shishishi, I know what we can do." The boy looked over to Mika as he watched her slip out of her bed with a large grin. He watched as she tip-toed quietly to the door. Once she reached the door, she turned and waved Akio to follow her. Against better judgment, Akio slipped out of bed and followed Mika out the door.

Now on deck, the door leading below opened with two different eyes peering through the crack. Seeing that no one was on deck, the door fully opened as Mika and Akio quietly walked on to the grassy deck. As they tip-toed across the deck, Akio whispered to Mika. "So~, why exactly are we out here?"

"I wanna see Santa!" Though whispering, Mika couldn't help but speak excitingly. Akio silently gasped.

"What?!"

"Yeah, we're gonna see Santa and then we're gonna ask him to take everyone off the naughty list. Everyone's nice! Even if they're pirates."

"I don't know about this Mika…" Before Akio could speak is quam about this plan, both kids heard a door creak. Both paused for only a moment before Mika quietly shouted to Akio.

"Hide!" On Mika's command both kids ran over to hide behind the mast. They had just made it as the figure stepped out of a room on the second upper deck. The kids peered from behind the mast trying to see who was up along with them. As the figure reached the bottom, the kids could clearly see who it was.

"It's Doctor Chopper…" Indeed the doctor of the Thousand Sunny was the one awake. As Akio and Mika watched the reindeer move about, they both noticed Chopper's mood. He looked happy – even more so than at the party – and even excited. The kids watched as Chopper wore an excited smile as he took off his hat and began to dig around in it.

The kids very quietly scooted in closer to see what Chopper was looking for in his hat. They then heard him shout happily. "Ah! Here it is!" Mika and Akio saw the reindeer cheer as he brought out a little silver bell with a red bow. Chopper then put his hat back on and marveled the little bell as he held it up. Both kids were confused wondering what he was doing. As the two silently made their way closer to Chopper, the reindeer brought the bell down and spoke. "Well, better tell him I'm ready." Chopper than shook the bell.

Surprisingly, a ring rang throughout the whole ship pausing Mika and Akio as they heard the ring. The little kids' eyes widen. For something so tiny, it could sure make a loud ring, but the sound of it was so… "Wow…that sounded pretty." Akio had to agree with Mika on that. However neither realized that she had said that out loud attracting someone's attention.

"Eh? Mika? Akio?" Hearing the Mika, Chopper turned around in surprise. Hearing their names, the kids turned towards the reindeer seeing that their cover was blown. Both sent the doctor a wave.

"Hi…Chopper."

"What are you kids doing up so late-"

"Ho ho ho!" Chopper was suddenly interrupted as another voice echoed through the night. The kids immediately started looking around trying to find the source of the voice. Then they both began hearing jingling bells resonated from nowhere. The kids looked over to Chopper wondering if he knew. They were surprised to find the reindeer looking up into the sky with cheerful smile. They too began looking towards the sky and both gasped.

High in the sky with full moon in the back, a red sleigh was flying through the sky. It was being driven by nine reindeer the ninth one having some kind of red light on it. In the sleigh there was a large sack in the back of the sleigh and in the front a large man with a white beard wearing a red coat. The sleigh soon began to descend from the sky heading straight towards the Thousand Sunny. Neither the kid nor the reindeer lost track of the sled as it finally landed just in front of them. Both kids stood absolutely still as the large man stepped out of the sleigh giving a jolly chuckle as he looked towards the three with a smile. He then turned to Chopper. "Ho, ho, ho, merry Christmas, Chopper."

"Merry Christmas, Santa! Everyone!" Chopper not only greeted the pleasantly plump man known as Santa Claus, but also greeted the reindeer pulling the sleigh. And Mika and Akio couldn't believe how the reindeer replied.

"Hey Chopper!"

"Been busy lately, Chopper?"

"Glad to see you again, Chopper."

"Merry Christmas, Chopper!" The kids' jaws dropped as they heard all the reindeer speaking plain English to Chopper. All of them greeted him cheerfully much like a friend you hadn't seen in a long time. Mika and Akio couldn't believe it.

"Ho, ho, ho. Chopper, we seem to have to guest." Santa soon interrupted the reindeers' get-together as he gestured to the kids off to the side. All the reindeers looked over to see the kids, Chopper then gasped as he just remembered.

"Ah! Mika! Akio!" Chopper left Santa's reindeer and ran over to the kids a bit frantic. The kids didn't pay much attention as they only stared in complete awe of the man standing before him and his talking reindeer. Could you blame a kid? Chopper tried once again. "Mika? Akio?"

"It's Santa!" Hearing Mika and Akio's shout, Santa chuckled seeing his fame preceded him greatly. Chopper chuckled as well seeing who excited both kids was to see this man.

"Yep, that's Santa Claus."

"You know Santa?!" said Akio in shock and awe.

"Yeah, I've helped Santa with his run for three years now."

"So cool~!" Turning to Mika, the little girl's eyes were a sparkle of joy and excitement. Akio was just the same, though to a lesser degree than his friend. Another chuckle came from the man behind Chopper making the Straw Hats turn to look at him.

"Indeed, young Chopper has been my special Christmas helper ever since he patched me and my team up three years ago."

"What happened?" asked Akio.

"Crazy pirate crew tried to shoot us down." One of the reindeer spoke, heavy with a Russian accent, as he recalled the night with a passion. Though he had spoken in contempt of the pirates, his expression changed to a more pleasant smile. "If it weren't for Blue-Nose, there would not have been a Christmas that year."

Hearing the reindeer, Chopper began blushing and began moving awkwardly in embarrassment. "Ah stop~! Don't compliment me, jerk~." The reindeer and Santa all began to laugh seeing their friend embarrassed. Mika and Akio were just the same. As the laughing died down, Santa soon realized something.

"Ah, since you two kids are up." Mika and Akio looked over to Santa as he turned to his sleigh. The two watched as the old man dug into his bag in the back of the sleigh. The kids tried to see what was in the bag until Santa finally found what he was looking for. The man turned around holding two nicely wrapped presents. The kids' eyes widen as Santa leaned down as he handed the presents to them. "You two are the first gifts of Christmas, so merry Christmas."

"Wow…" Almost speechless the kids took their presents. They looked at the gifts then each other and then finally at Santa. Both smiled towards the plump man and shouted happily. "Thank you, Santa."

"Ho, ho, ho, think nothing of it children. It's my job." The kids smiled hearing Santa's jolly response as they held their presents. The man then hoped on back into his sleigh and looked back to Chopper waving his hand. "Come now, Chopper. Can't go without the Christmas Doctor."

"Right away, Santa." Cheerful, Chopper ran over to the sleigh and hopped in. Santa then gave Chopper a hat, much similar to Chopper's but more festive, and the reindeer quickly placed it one his head gleefully. He then turned to man with a bright smile. "Ready to go."

"Wait! Santa, can we come, too?!" Santa and Chopper turned to see Mika speak and step forward with her friend behind her wide-eyed. Chopper was a bit surprised by the little girl's question, though Santa only chuckled in response.

"I'm sorry, Mika, but not on this night. Perhaps another time." Both Mika and Akio frowned seeing that they couldn't join Santa on his run. However Chopper seemed surprised and looked at Santa with a questioning expression. Santa just sent Chopper a wink silently telling him that he would explain to him later.

Though Santa was ready to leave, Mika was far from finished. "Wait! Then can you take mom, dad, and everyone off the naughty list!" Santa looked back at Mika as he was quite interested in what the little girl had said. Chopper was just as curious as he turned to the kids wondering what asking. Seeing as she had Santa's attention, Mika continued on. "I know they're all pirates…but they're good pirates and my family!"

"Really?" asked Santa with a curious expression. Mika nodded frivolously.

"Yeah! That's why we're here! Daddy always plays with me and Akio! Mom cleans us up when we're messy. Zoro looks after us when we have to stay on the ship. Usopp lets us help him and he plays with us. Sanji cooks us candy and food. Chopper fixes all our owies. Auntie reads us stories. Franky lets us play with his inventions, and Brook plays with us and music when things get scary. Please take everyone off the naughty list."

Santa sat in his sleigh as he listened to the little girl list off all the things her family does for her and friend. Though while Santa simply listened, Chopper was rather touched. Of course, he expected no less from the daughter of Luffy and Nami. Looking at Mika, the little girl seemed to be practically begging Santa to take him and the Straw Hats off his naughty list. Suddenly a low chuckle erupted from Santa catching everyone's attention. "Ho, ho, ho, you make a compelling agreement, Mika, but you have nothing to fear. Your family is most definitely on the nice list."

"Really!" Both Mika and Akio were greatly surprised and overjoyed to hear Santa. The old man laughed jollily as he nodded his head.

"It doesn't matter if you're a pirate, a marine, or a regular Joe, anyone can be nice, and sweetie your family are some of the nicest people." Hearing Santa's compliment, Mika and Akio smiled towards the old man very happy that their crew/family was never on the naughty list to begin. Chopper himself was being bashful as he twisted and wiggled his arms in embarrassment.

"Ho, ho, ho, since everything seems settled, it is time for me to deliver the presents."

"Wait!" Akio suddenly spoke up stopping Santa and his team from leaving. Santa looked over to the boy as he was curious as to what the little boy wanted. The boy walked forward and spoke to the old man. "What about everyone else's presents?"

Hearing Akio's question, Santa smiled. "Ah, that gift isn't something I can give so easily, but be assured the Straw Hats gift has been delivered." Akio and Mika were both confused by Santa's odd speech. Only Chopper understood and snickered in his seat. Both kids eyed the reindeer curiously, but before they could ask him a clock suddenly went off in Santa's sled. "Uh oh, time to go."

"What? Already?" said Mika a bit sad that Santa was leaving.

"Sorry Mika, but Santa's job is never easy." Chopper spoke on Santa's behalf as the old man was getting ready to take off.

"Will you be back, Chopper?" asked Akio.

"Of course! I wouldn't abandon my nakama." The kids smiled and gave the reindeer a hug. The hug only lasted a few minutes as Santa was ready to take off. The kids stepped back as Santa began shouting towards his reindeer.

"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen! And Rudolph and Chopper too! " As soon as Santa finished naming each reindeer, the team began to run pulling the heavy sleigh. The kids watched in amazement as they began to pull and left the slight. Santa then called out as they began to shout out again. "To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" The sleigh then took off with ease. They circled around the Sunny as they began picking speed. Mika and Akio watched in awe as the followed the sleigh around the Sunny.

The kids then ran up to the rail right as the sleigh was coming around one last time and waved to whole team shouting. "Happy Birthday Chopper! Merry Christmas Santa!"

"Thank you, Mika! Akio! I'll see you in the morning!"

"Ho, ho, ho, merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" With everything said and done, the sleigh flew away from the Sunny and ascended to the sky. The kids watched happily as the sleigh soon disappeared in the night sky with a magical dust trail behind it. Some of the dust landed on the kids just as they both yawned.

"I feel sleepy, Mika, let's go back." Mika tiredly nodded to Akio surprisingly agreeing with her friend. They both began heading back to their beds, taking their presents with them, though oddly Mika wasn't following Akio. As Akio reached the door, he heard another creak of a door opening though not his. He looked over his shoulder to see that Mika was not behind him, but instead already at another door and going inside. However Akio wasn't worried he knew whose room that was and smiled. "Good night, Mika." The boy then went through the door and went to his room alone.

Meanwhile, Mika had almost unconsciously made her way to her parents' room. Both Luffy and Nami were both sound asleep neither having been woken up by their guest or by the girl entering. Almost asleep, Mika crawled into their bed and lay right in between her parents. Unconsciously, both Nami and Luffy turned to embrace the newcomer almost like instinct. The family slept peacefully throughout the whole as did the rest not knowing of the events of the night. Only in the morning, when everyone was up and Chopper was back, did they see that Santa had indeed visited them last night as the kids showed their presents. Everyone watched joyfully as the kids opened their presents and played with them along their family. Though only one thing remained unanswered.

"Hey Chopper." Chopper looked over to Akio as he and the boy were separated from the rest of the crew as they played with Mika. Chopper was in his medical room trying to rest up from his long night of working. Akio, however, was curious about something from last night and he wanted to ask Chopper. "Santa said that he already delivered the crew's gift, but I don't see anything for them. What was everyone's gift?"

"Hmm, I can't really tell you, but it's always the same wish for the past two years for everyone. And so far, Santa's been doing a good job doing it."

"Huh? I don't understand?"

"That's okay, maybe one day you'll know."

**Happy Birthday Chopper!**

**Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**Author's note: *Earlier in this story***

**Chopper: So Santa, why couldn't Mika and Akio fly with us?**

**Santa: Well, it's because we're already full.**

**Chopper: Huh?**

**?: *pops up from behind yawning* Ahhh~! Are you done?**

**Chopper: Who are you?**

**?: Ah! I'm Hotspot the 626****th**** and I have to make special deliveries for Christmas.**

**Chopper: What kind?**

**Me: Oh, just a few stories…**


	3. Vivi

**Note: I'm sure we can all agree that I should do Vivi's birthday, as an honorary Straw Hat. Robin's will be coming soon!**

* * *

**One Piece: Happy Birthday Special**

Happy Birthday!

Vivi

In the Grand Line there is a summer-type island that is mostly a vast desert with a rich culture and history known as Sandy Island. Here lies the kingdom of Alabasta which has held for generations by its people and its royal family. It was nighttime for the kingdom, but the whole island was alive with energy. The capital city of Alubarna was filled with the most energy of any city. And within the center of this city, the palace was a roar of celebration. For you see, they were all celebrating an important day. "Happy Birthday, Queen Vivi!"

In the huge feast room, many of the palace staff as well as family and important guest shouted loudly and cheerfully to the birthday girl at the end of the table; Queen Vivi. Next to her was her husband, Kohza. On the other side of her were her father Cobra and Igaram and his wife. And then there were the important guests. "Happy Birthday, Vivi/-Sis/-chwan~!" Sitting around the table, the Straw Hat pirates cheered for their friend and honorary Straw Hat pirate. Vivi smiled seeing her good friends and even new friends celebrating her birthday.

And it was even more special as she also had her daughter celebrating with her. Walking up next to her, Nami and Robin both were carrying one-year old babies, Nami carrying two and Robin one. The two Nami were carrying were her own, Ace and Sabo, both twins. The baby Robin was holding was her own; Titi, named after her grandmother. Both women smiled while the babies cooed with all the excitement going on. Vivi softly laughed seeing her and Nami's babies so excited. She held her arms out as she then spoke to Robin. "I can take her, Robin. I think she would like a front row seat to all this excitement."

"Of course, Vivi." Robin graciously handed the little baby to her mother. It had taken some time, but Vivi, as well as Cobra and Igaram, had gotten use to the presence of the former second-in-command for Baroque Works. The two Straw Hat women then went to their seats as the food was served.

As everyone ate and made merry, a royal guard came walking in hurriedly. While most partied without noticing, the Straw Hat crew and the royal family took notice of him. The young soldier approached the queen and held out a letter. "Excuse me, your majesty, but a letter has come for you."

"Really? Who is it from?"

"I'm not really sure? It's addressed to you as Princess 'Auntie' Vivi?" The queen was surprised by how the letter was addressed as only one person had ever called her that. She took the letter from the guard and opened it carefully. Inside was the actually letter as well as some pictures. Her husband seemed interested.

"What is it, Vivi?" Vivi didn't answer her husband. With a quick skim over the letter, Vivi was smiling happily. She then looked to where the Straw Hats sat and shouted.

"Luffy! Nami! Everyone, Mika sent me a letter." Instantly, all the Straw Hats looked over to the queen shocked and surprised. However it was soon replaced with joy as they all stood up.

"Mika sends you letters? When did this happen?" said Usopp as he and the rest began to move towards Vivi. The young queen chuckled.

"She hasn't sent me a letter, this is the first time I've received one from her."

"Ooh! What's it say?!" Luffy shouted as he hurriedly rushed over to see the letter. He was soon joined by Usopp, Chopper, and Brook as they were just as excited. The others soon joined them as well just as interested. Nami, on the other hand, seemed a little worried.

"Is she doing okay? Does it say so in her letter?"

"Hold on, let me read it out loud." All the pirates listened in close as they all wanted to hear. The others near the queen were also listening in as they were curious as to what the little girl had to say. Vivi soon began reading the letter. "_'Dear Auntie Vivi; Hi, It's me, Mika! But I'm sure you already know that! I know I haven't sent you a letter before, but I remembered that your birthday was soon! So from me and Akio we say, Happy Birthday!'_ Aw~, isn't that sweet of them."

"I'm surprised she knew that your birthday was approaching?" asked Chopper.

"I did tell her, though receiving a letter after four years of none is surprising."

"Read more!" Luffy ordered as he pointed to the letter. Vivi nodded and she did as told.

"'_Actually, I kinda forgot, but Akio remembered! Then Makino, she's this nice lady that knows daddy, told me that I should say 'Happy Birthday' to you since it's been so long. So I wrote this letter!'_"

"Shishishi. That makes since. Makino was always good with manners."

"Well, at least someone is teaching her manners." Nami said as she playfully teased her husband. Luffy, along some of the crew, laughed and blushed a bit embarrassed. Vivi laughed along with them and then continued the letter.

"'_Anyway, me and Akio have been really busy! We both travel to two different islands, Aunt Nojiko's home and daddy's home, with the help of Drake, our new friend who is really good at navigating.'_ Is that the boy you were talking about, Nami?"

Nami nodded. "Yeah, he was a bit distant when we met him, but he warmed up to us. And I was the one that taught him some navigational skills."

"At least he's doing his job. He wasn't exactly thrilled playing babysitter." Zoro commented.

Sanji spoke not looking very pleased. "He better be protecting, Mika-chwan. Or else I'm going to-"

"Enough, I'm sure Drake wouldn't just abandon Mika and Akio like that." Nami cut off Sanji as she defended the person named Drake. Sanji immediately cooled his angry. The navigator than turned back to Vivi. "Could you continue, Vivi?"

"Sure." Vivi smiled as she looked back at the letter. "_'I hope everything is okay at your home! I don't really know what is happening, but I'm sure you can handle it! You're part of mom and dad's crew too!'_"

"She's got that right!" Usopp interrupted as he lifted his mug in a cheering fashion. He was joined by Franky, Brook, and Chopper doing the same. The rest laughed with them as did Vivi until she continued reading the letter. However, her expression turned a little worried.

"'_And if it's not too much trouble, could you find mommy and daddy and everyone?'_" The Straw Hats soon stopped cheering as they turned back to Vivi in surprise. Vivi only looked back at them. They all remained silent, a bit of guilt washing over them, until Vivi continued on to read. "_'I haven't seen them in the newspaper since forever, I'm kinda worried.'_ Oh dear."

"She's…worried for us?" Luffy said confused.

"We have been inactive for some time now, captain." said Robin.

Brook nodded. "Indeed, but it was all for little Ace and Sabo."

"I'm sure she would understand if we told her." Franky piped up gesturing to the two babies in Nami's arms. Both boys seem to off somewhere unable to understand the situation the same with Titi. Nami began feeling guilty as she looked down on her two boys, not out of regret, but because when she had found out she was pregnant again they were already in the Grand Line. Though she wanted to turn back with the marines on their tail, they had to disappear fast and Alabasta was nearby.

Vivi could feel her friend's feelings and wanted to cheer her up. Reading the letter a bit, she soon found her way. "There's still more." The Straw Hats looked back at Vivi wondering what she had more to read off. Not wanting to hold off, Vivi began to read more of Mika's letter. "_'But when you do see them, could you give them the picture! It's really funny!'_"

"Ha! She doesn't sound too worried." Zoro gave out a light chuckle along with a smirk like he had known it all along. After giving Sabo (or maybe Ace) to Luffy, Nami gave the man slap to the back of his head not very amused with the man's comment. "Ow! What was that for, Nami?!"

"You know very well, idiot."

"What picture is Mika talking about?" Chopper soon spoke up wondering about the picture mentioned in her letter. Vivi soon recalled a picture with the letter and gave it a look. What she saw was very confusing.

"Um, Luffy, who is in this picture with Mika and Akio?"

"Huh?" Luffy walked behind Vivi wanting to see the picture. Vivi showed Luffy the picture and the pirate captain took a few seconds to look over it. Then instantly he was laughing hard. The entire crew was confused.

"What is it, Luffy? What was on the picture?" Hearing Usopp's question, Luffy took the picture and showed it to the whole crew and then some. The picture showed Mika and Akio, both making funny faces, while in the back was a sleeping Garp with marker all over his face in various designs.

The whole room then erupted into laughter as all the Straw Hats laughed at the picture. All the guards and royal family watched on as they had never seen the crew, rambunctious as they were, laugh so hard. The babies were just as confused though they also didn't understand what was going on. While she was laughing, Nami soon got an idea. "Luffy, bring Mika's picture over here." Luffy nodded and walked over to Nami with baby and picture in tow. Nami then took Ace (or Sabo) out of Luffy's hand and sitting him next to his twin. She then brought the picture in front of them. "Ace, Sabo, this is your big sister."

The babies cooed as they looked at the picture. Of course, Nami didn't expect much from them, but she nevertheless pointed out the little girl stretching her cheeks and sticking her tongue out. Despite this, the two boys were quite interests in the picture as they tried to reach out for the picture. Luffy then came up behind Nami, grabbing her shoulders, as he gave a smile and snicker. He then pointed to the old man. "And that old man with markings is your great-grandfather, though he'll never know it. Shishishi."

Soon the whole Straw Hat group began circling the family as they took turns looking at the picture. On the other hand, Vivi just sat in her spot softly chuckling. She now understood the picture a bit, though she was amused how one picture could wrap them up so closely. Her own baby began to squirm as she seem to want to join the excitement. She kept a firm hold, and then looked at the letter as there was a little left to it. She read the rest silently.

_I hope you can find them, especially since the marine guys can't. I wish I could go visit you, but Drake tells me Alabasta is too far for a small boat filled with two kids and a teenager to make it. But when I'm old enough, and have an awesome pirate crew, I'll definitely come visit! And then I'll tell you about all my adventures! See you soon, Mika. The first and next Queen of the Pirates!_

Vivi then set the letter down wearing a cheerful smile. She then sat up, carrying her child, and walked over to the Straw Hat group. "Excuse me, but mind if I and Titi could see that picture again." Brook, Franky, and Sanji turned as they heard Vivi speak to them. They gladly moved out of the way revealing Nami and her twin babies. Nami quickly noticed and looked over to Vivi wondering what she wanted.

"What is it, Vivi?"

Vivi smiled. "I want to show Titi the picture."

"Okay." Nami handed the picture Vivi. The sky blue haired took the picture and brought over for her daughter to see it clearly. The baby's little eyes peered at the picture with interest and confusion. Vivi still just smiled.

"See her, my precious little princess, that's your cousin, Mika; a pirate princess. I hope you'll get to meet her soon."

"Cousin?" asked Nami. Vivi looked over to Nami and nodded.

"Well, of course. If I'm her aunt then Titi will be her cousin, right?"

"Yeah! That makes sense to me! I bet they'll have all kinds of fun adventures!" Luffy easily and cheerfully agreed with the young queen. The rest of the crew agreed along with Luffy especially Nami as she looked down at her own two boys.

"I guess that goes double two pirate princes as well."

"Yeah!" Vivi laughed as the whole crew cheered the same answer. She definitely hoped Mika would come by soon, she would definitely be surprised to not only find a cousin, but two new brothers.

* * *

"I have a cousin?! And two brothers?!" Some years later Vivi got her wish. While not on her birthday, Mika and her crew had arrived at Alabasta. They were certainly unique, much like another crew she knew, and Mika had grown up. Now, she was gawking over the now older Titi, Ace, and Sabo as they too were just as shocked.

"We have an older sister?!"

"I have a cousin?!"

Vivi just gave a nervous smile. _'Not the first meeting I was hoping for, but at least now they know…'_

**Happy Birthday, Vivi!**


	4. Robin

**One Piece: Happy Birthday Special**

Happy Birthday!

Robin

For as long as she could remember, she had been an outcast of society. Even on her home island, she had been treated differently by the children for her devil fruit ability. Not even her relatives liked her. She had only ever been accepted by the scholars that worked in the Tree of Knowledge and later Saul. She rarely saw her mother, but knew she loved her deeply. Even with the little happiness she had, it all came crumbling down by the World Government and marines. With the sacrifice of her friends, her mother, and a very unlikely ally Robin escaped the disaster at Ohara and was on the run. For many years she lived a lonely life trying to avoid capture and discover the Ponegylths to uncover the Void Century. Twenty years of running, betrayal, hiding, and unlikely alliances she found her special nakama; the Straw Hat pirates. Having nearly gone through hell to retrieve her, Robin realized that this crew was the one that Saul had mentioned to her so many years before; a crew that would accept her and never betray her. She had finally found her happiness again with the Straw Hats and continued to live on following her dream. However, it wasn't long when she found another source for her happiness; from her captain and navigator's child, Mika.

* * *

Another day in the Grand Line and we find the Straw Hats docked on another island. It was summer-type island known as Library Island, the (now) greatest source for knowledge in the world. Most of the crew was out getting supplies as the next island they wouldn't be able to reach for some time. While the crew did this, Robin was going to do some research. However, she had a little tag-a-long today. As the young woman walked down the street, right next to her was Mika keeping up with her wearing a large, happy smile. It was quite infectious as Robin too wore a smile. However it was only between the two of them, all those around them seem to be rather grim. Only Mika wasn't aware of this and Robin was content with this.

"So~, where are we going again, auntie?" asked Mika in a rather cutesy manner as she looked up to the woman she saw as he aunt. Robin smiled down on the girl, despite this being the third time she had asked in the last ten minutes.

"We're going to this island's library called the Great Library to the World. It has a wealth of knowledge that might be useful in the future."

"Like for finding treasure?"

"Yes. It could very much so." Mika cheered in joy making Robin's own smile brighten. She often enjoyed seeing the little girl excited as it was so similar to her father. Of course, the idea of researching would never intrigue Luffy, but Robin figured that a combination of Nami's genes would give the girl the best of both.

As the pair walked towards a very large building sitting on top a hill, they were met with a long stairway and continued to climb it. It looked to be a long way up, but Robin was a patient woman and Mika had energy to spar. What Robin was more concerned about was the many looks she had been receiving since they had entered town. She consciously activated her devil fruit powers as she placed ears on several people and listened in on each conversation.

"There she is… 'Demon Child' Robin…"

"What is doing with that child?"

"Doesn't that little girl know how dangerous that woman is?"

"What does that woman want with such a sweet girl?"

"Someone needs to call the marines quickly."

Robin soon had her ears dissipate, she had heard enough. Once again, the common person was far too ignorant to realize or try to understand the truth. It also seemed that her time would be cut short here, but she could make the best of it. It was Mika she was worried about. If she wasn't careful, someone would kidnap Mika in an attempt to rescue her not knowing she was her guardian and figurative aunt. As she and Mika reached the top, the girl marveled over the size of the building. It was at this time, that Robin crouched down to speak with Mika. "Okay Mika, do you remember your parents' rules?"

Mika smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Don't talk to strangers. Always listen to Auntie Robin. Always stay with Auntie Robin. And if the marines catch me, I should act like I'm missing my parents." Robin smiled seeing as Nami's safety rules were well versed by the little girl. However she was sure that Mika's curiosity would overcome the little girl eventually and she would take care of that when the time comes.

"Very good, Mika." Seeing that Mika was well-prepared, Robin stood back up and extended her hand to the girl. Mika accepted her aunt's hand and the two proceeded to go inside. They passed by the front desk, the woman at the desk cringing back in fear, and walked into the library.

As they reached the center, Mika ran up to the railing and looked out into the large, impressive room. "Whoa! It's huge!" Speaking rather loudly, Mika's voice echoed throughout the building as it was indeed huge. As Robin joined her, she too marveled at the sheer size of the library. There many levels to the library that went up high as well as down low, it truly was impressive.

As Robin looked around, she noticed they were attracting attention probably from Mika's loud exclamation. Robin then turned to Mika putting a finger over her lips like she was shushing. "Mika, you have to be quiet in a library. There are other people trying to read as well." Mika turned to her aunt-in-name surprised, but understanding her. So she copied her aunt's gesture showing that she understood while also giving a smile. Robin smiled back and then pointed to the stairs, still whispering. "We are going to go down stairs and I'm going to search for a few books. After words, I'll take you the children section where there will be some books that you can read. It is that alright, Mika?"

"Yeah! I mean, yeah." After correcting herself, the two were off as they headed down the stairs.

As the two walked through the bookshelves, Robin collected book after book. Mika tried to help; however, her vocabulary wasn't that extensive being a five-year old. Nonetheless, she had her father's enthusiasm and brought her book after book some relatively close to what she was asking for. Thankfully, Robin was a patient woman. After finding the books she needed, the two went off to the children's section for Mika. While Robin sat at a table nearby, Mika ran off to the ever colorful children's section. Mika between the shelves only stopping when there was a book that caught her interest. She was able to find many, though only to copy her aunt, who always seems to have tons of books surrounding her. Robin checked in on Mika occasionally and noticed this, though she found it flattering. As she returned to her studying, she missed a figure approaching Mika. The figure was a young woman, one of the library workers, as she carefully and cautiously. Mika didn't notice her when she finally reached her.

"Little girl." Mika looked up from her book as she heard someone whisper. She looked around until she noticed a woman next to her crouching down for some reason. Seeing as she had the girl's attention the woman than beckoned her to follow. "Little girl, you need to follow me."

Mika looked at her confused. "Why?" The woman looked at Mika shocked that a child would need to ask. Whatever the case, the woman quickly explained.

"There's a very dangerous person nearby, you need you come with me."

"Why?"

"Because then you won't be in anymore danger. The marines will be coming for that woman."

"Why?"

The woman was starting to get a little frustrated with the little girl. She then grabbed girl's arm as she tried to explain again. "Little girl, you need to understand. You're in-"

"Is there something I can help you with?" Mika and the woman looked over to find Robin right in front of the table and crossed arm. The woman immediately released Mika seeing her expression. While normally Robin would just flash a soft smile that easily frightened normal people, she wore a frown instead. Even knowing the woman had good, though misguided, intentions, she would not have her niece-in-name be taken.

The woman, seeing that she had been caught, was frozen in her spot. In front of her was the dangerous 'Demon Child' Nico Robin, rumored to have sunken several ships at the age of eight, worth eighty million belis. She knew (or believed) that one wrong move and she be dead instantly. "N-No, ma'am, I was just helping her."

Robin stared at the woman with an indifferent gaze. Instead of focusing on the woman, she looked down on Mika to see the girl looking between the two confused. She knew that what the woman had said was a lie, but she wasn't a stone-cold killer as she figured the woman was worrying about at this moment. She then began to hear some rushed steps, most likely the marines already on their tail. They had to move quickly. Robin's expression softened as she spoke to Mika. "Mika, it's time to go." Her speaking caught the girl's attention, though she didn't seem too happy about it.

"Okay..." Mika got out of her seat and walked over to Robin. They both then left leaving the woman to collapse on the ground thanking her lucky stars that she hadn't been killed.

It was now much later as Robin and Mika swiftly ducked into an alleyway and hid. They had been dodging marines left and right since they had left the children's section at the Great Library. Robin's experience in dodging people came in quite handy as they lost marines in several spots. Unfortunately, Mika had some mishaps that ruined many attempts to escape quietly. She didn't blame Mika; the little girl wasn't use to this kind of activity. Luckily, this time they were able to escape without further unforeseen accidents. As the marine squadron passed them, Robin checked to see if they were clear. Seeing it was so, the two traveled down the alley as they headed for the ship. As they walked, Mika gave off a quiet snicker of joy and excitement.

"Shishishi, this is fun." Robin then gave off her on soft chuckle. Despite many of their quiet escapes failing, she had noticed that it was never the same mistake twice. The first was Mika had shouted too loudly, the next was she had been a little clumsy and knocked over a trash can, and another she had tried to mock the marines as they passed them. It was interesting as she seem to be learning quickly, almost too quickly. Nevertheless, she would have to test it later, for now they had to reach the Sunny-Go.

A metallic click suddenly made Robin stop, and in turn stopping Mika. A man then shouted. "Freeze, Nico Robin." Both turned to see one lone marine soldier brave or unlucky enough to find them. He was holding a loaded gun straight of Robin as he shouted out more orders. "You are under arrest, pirate. Release the child and give up." Despite being in range, neither girl was afraid. Nonetheless, she kept her eye on the marine while she spoke to Mika.

"Mika…" The little girl looked up at her aunt seeing how serious she was being. She then saw her aunt cross her arms in a familiar pose and spoke to her again. "Cover your eyes."

The marine then reacted. "What are you telling the girl?!"

Mika looked at her aunt confused. "Huh? Why?"

"Please Mika. Listen to me and-"

The marine then had enough and shouted. "Little girl! Whatever she is saying, don't trust her. She is a wanted criminal of the World Government and-"

"Quattro Fleur." Acting quickly, and a bit frustrated, Robin activated her powers. Four arms then appeared; two on the marine and another two on Mika. Both Mika and the marine were confused, though the marine was also very frightened. While Robin concentrated, the two hands on Mika then moved to cover her eyes.

"Hey! What's going on, auntie?!"

Robin didn't answer the girl immediately as she was now focused on the marine. As the marine freaked, Robin's arms then went over his mouth and she spoke. "Clutch." Robin's arms then bent the man back until a bone cracking sound came from the man. She then released her power off the marine, now unconscious and broken, and Mika. The girl, who had been trying to get the hands off her eyes, then turned to Robin. The older woman was already walking up next to her and grabbing her hand. "Let us hurry, Mika."

Mika looked at her aunt confused. She then looked over to the defeated marine. "What happened to him?" Robin just smiled.

"Oh, he has a bad back. Let's keep moving." Mika accepted this answer and the two were off. Only a few minutes after the two left did the marines come looking down the alley only to find their comrade unconscious.

* * *

It was now night and everyone was back on the Thousand Sunny after having a hectic day of their own. However, many of them had gotten their before Robin and Mika had finally shown up. And so, they prepared a little something for the archeologist. "Happy birthday, Robin/-chwan~/-Sis!" Yes, it was indeed her birthday, and she knew this. And she especially knew that they were planning this for her only having to watch Mika was a throw-off somewhat. Nevertheless, she was grateful to her crew for throwing a party for her. To her knowledge, it was probably her first.

As the night was still young, most of the crew was enjoying the party as they were always looking for an excuse to have one. Though invited often for games and such, Robin decided only to watch as Robin said, "…There's enough amusement for me to fill a book." The crew respected her wishes and continued to party. While she sat at the table watching on contently, she was soon joined by Nami, having had enough fun to actually fill that book. Robin soon commented as she observed that someone was missing. "Where's Mika? I thought she be the center of all this attention?"

Nami just smiled. "Oh, she said she had to do something that was 'really important'. She quite focused on whatever it was.

"Hmm, much like her parents."

"Hmm-mm, yeah." Silence fell between women as they watched the others play their games or argue about something mundane. Both women seemed content with the show going on before them. However, it wasn't too long after when Nami spoke up.

"Mika told me about her adventures with Auntie Robin." Robin didn't say anything. Instead, she took a sip of her coffee prepared by Sanji earlier. She wasn't too worried; after all, she was sure that Nami wasn't angry that marines had come to arrest her and take Mika away. Nami then continued on. "She said it was fun going to library and then dodging the marines." Robin looked at Nami wondering where she was going with this conversation. If she wasn't mad, why bring up her day's events. Nami then turned to Robin revealing a very worried expression that surprised Robin. Nami then went on to speak. "But she was…concerned about something."

"Really?"

"Yes, she asked, 'Why that library lady was trying to lead take me away from auntie' and 'why did Auntie Robin cover my eyes'?"

Robin seemed to little bit surprised by Nami hearing Mika's questions. However, she had guessed that the little girl would have questions pertaining to some of the events of today. For some time after Robin joined, she and Nami had been like sisters thus it made sense that Mika saw her as an aunt, but they often shared things that they normally wouldn't share with the men in the crew. What she was about to say was one of those things. With a sigh, she set her cup down and looked at Nami. "I guess, you could say I was protecting both her and myself."

"How so?"

"The obvious for protecting Mika would be from the marines and that librarian, but I was also protecting her from myself."

"From…you?"

"From the person I am and was before Mika's birth. You must admit, Nami, my past to a child would be a little scary."

"Yeah, but-"

"For the marine, you and all the crew know that many of my techniques tend to make people feel…uncomfortable when watching."

"Well…yeah, that is true…"

"And protecting myself…" Nami looked at Robin as the older woman paused in her speech. While she understood clearly why Mika had been left in the dark about Robin, she didn't understand why Robin needed to protect herself and state it clearly. Eventually, Robin spoke again. "…I was protecting an image."

"An image?"

"Mika's image of me."

"I don't understand."

Robin frowned. "I've been on the run for a long time, being called a demon, even before then. At one point, I was your enemy until a certain captain saved my life when I didn't want him to." Nami made a soft smile as she knew who exactly Robin was talking about. Luffy was never one to turn his back on someone who needed it, even if they didn't. Robin then continued on speaking. "And though many of you were uneasy about it, everyone started seeing me as nakama." Nami became a little depressed hearing Robin's sentence. They all, with the exception of Luffy and Sanji, were pretty suspicious of Robin when she first joined and somewhat distanced themselves from her for a time. They had since made up for it, but Nami still felt bad about that time. Nami then looked back up wanting to say something, but stopped. She noticed that Robin's frown and changed into a smile. She then continued on. "And then, there is Mika. A little girl, who had only been born recently into this world, that doesn't see the demon, the enemy, the assassin, only the aunt. It's a bit selfish, but that is the image I want her to know and never the others. That is what I wanted to protect."

Nami then understood. In a world that had rarely accepted this woman, one child, who had no knowledge of her previous doings or crimes beyond the stories they both told her, did without even second guessing it. And even then, they were edited somewhat by Robin's asking. In some sense, she could relate as she herself had some things in her past she didn't want her daughter to know. However, being Mika's mother, she did know one thing about her daughter. Nami smiled and stretched over to Robin placing a hand on her shoulder. "I get it, but I think your overthinking this a bit. Mika loves you no matter what."

Robin stared at Nami rather surprised by her sudden action. What the navigator said was definitely reassuring, but she still felt the same. She was about to speak to Nami when suddenly Usopp shouted out. "Hey, Mika, where have you been?" Both women looked over to see Mika exiting the cabin with something in arms. Having heard the sniper, Mika shouted back.

"I finished auntie's present!"

The group immediately cheered. Nami looked over to Robin wondering if she was surprised. It looked to be so, or at least the older woman was curious as to what her present was. Seeing her aunt, Mika rushed past the party group and headed straight for Robin looking very excited. As she stopped right in front of Robin, the rest of the crew gathered around wanting to see what the little girl had made for the birthday girl.

"Happy birthday, Auntie Robin!" Mika then held out her hands as she revealed the present to be a book. Robin was a bit surprised by the gift, but accepted it happily. As she looked it over, it looked to be handmade as the cover and back was mostly blank with the exception of the title, 'Auntie Robin and Mika'. A simple title, but definitely one she liked.

"Thank you, Mika. Where did you take the time to make this?"

"Recently! I know it's not as good as those big books you have, but-"

Robin quickly interrupted the little girl. "You're right, it's much better because it's a gift from you. Thank you very much, Mika. I'll be sure to read it soon." Hearing her aunt compliment on her gift, Mika immediately hugged Robin, who happily returned it. All around them the crew could feel the love and were smiling proudly. With the exception of Franky who was crying manly tears as he was touched by the scene.

**Happy Birthday, Robin!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Later that same night, mostly everyone was now in bed with the exception of Robin. Like always she would be reading a few books from her library, but this time she had something new to read. As soon as she had collected all her books and sat down, she began to read her birthday present from Mika. The simple title of 'Auntie Robin and Mika' definitely intrigued her though it was far from the reason she would read this first. Her first present from her loving niece certainly outweighed any book written by any professional.

As she read through the book, she was unable to lose her smile. Though the book was filled with misspelled words, cutesy pictures (actually very well-done pictures thanks to Usopp showing her how to draw), and many of errors that any teacher could catch, Robin loved every aspect of this book all the way down to its plot. It seemed to be a story of an adventure with her and Mika along with the crew making the occasional appearance, but Luffy and Nami definitely had the most. It seems that Mika was helping her in a quest to find something of great importance. They had gone through traps, avoided dangerous creatures, and taken down marines and pirates alike. She loved how their enemies would just collapse spontaneously, proving that Mika didn't know how she took out opponents, much to her happiness.

In the end, they had finally made it to their goal, which surprised Robin greatly. In the book, she and Mika had found a Ponegylth, which she wondered how she knew what one looked like. "Hmm, probably from her father as he is the only one that has seen one." As Robin turned the next page, she froze and stared at the new page wide-eyed. The entire page, with the exception of the characters of Robin and Mika being just in front, was covered in the ancient writing that was on all Ponegylths. Though it wasn't much, it made one simple sentence.

_Mika loves Auntie Robin no matter what everyone else says, Happy Birthday!_

And while touched by the message, Robin was utterly shocked. "Who did she…" Wanting – needing – to know how, Robin had crossed her arms and activating her powers. However, it wasn't within her room. After some time had passed, the door opened as Nami walked in, wearing a robe, confused.

"What is it, Robin?"

"Where did Mika learn this?" Robin raised the book showing the ancient writing to the tired navigator. Still confused, Nami walked up for a closer inspection of writing. While she could not read it, she had certainly seen something like it before.

"I'm not sure about all of it, but Mika had been messing around your study looking for something related to those Ponegylths you are searching for. I certainly didn't know anything, but Luffy recognized some symbols that looked like the ones he saw in Alabasta where he fought Crocodile. It wasn't much, but Mika said that it be okay. Strange that I don't see any of those symbols in here."

Robin was surprised by Nami's story. She then turned the book back to herself and looked at it again. A complete sentence in this ancient writing from someone who hadn't even seen nor could read, it reminded her of the message she found from Gold Roger in Skypiea. Yet, how did Mika know the other symbols when she was given only a few from her own personal study and how did Mika know how to use them? Robin turned to the next page to see if there was any more from the little girl. Unfortunately, there was none as it seemed to be the end of the story as she and Mika hugged and the crew cheered in the background next to the Ponegylth.

"Is something wrong, Robin?" asked Nami as she wasn't sure what was going on with the black-haired archeologist. Robin just looked up from the book with a very neutral expression.

"I'm…not sure. But there is definitely something about Mika we, maybe even she herself, don't know…"

**End**


	5. Sanji

**One Piece: Happy Birthday Special**

Happy Birthday!

Sanji

"Mika!" Nami's shout rang through the ship soon followed by a whine from Mika. Outside, some of the crew (Brook, Akio, Usopp, and Franky) watched as Nami came out of the kitchen dragging an unhappy Mika with her. As they reached the grassy deck, Nami set Mika in front of her.

"I told you not to eat those sweets. They were for Sanji's birthday."

"But I was hungry." whined Mika.

"Then you should've asked me. Now, not only will you be grounded for the rest of the day with no sweets, but you are also going to make them for Sanji's birthday."

"What?! That's no fair!"

"Tough. You expect Sanji to make everything for you without fail-"

"Which he does anyways."

"-so now you're going to make something for him for everything he's done for you." Nami then walked off leaving her daughter with her punishment. Mika stood in her spot pouting angrily. Being her close friend, Akio walked up to the pouting girl.

"I told you not eat those sweets." In response, Mika turned to Akio and stuck her tongue out in defiance.

"Looks like you're in real trouble, Mika." said Usopp somewhat concerned for the little girl's punishment.

"Yohohoho, Miss Nami certainly has given a challenging task." said Brook agreeing with the sniper.

"Whatcha gonna do, little girlie? Nami Sis was SUPER serious about your punishment." said Franky in his usual manner. Mika smirked and turned to the adults and Akio. They all saw the little girl's smirk and each one was in a nervous sweat. This didn't look good.

Now back in the kitchen, Mika was dressed up with a white apron with red stitching saying 'Little Chef' and wearing a kid sized chef's hat. She was standing proudly before her kitchen staff consisting begrudgingly of Usopp, Franky, Brook, and Akio all wearing white aprons. Seeing her staff was fit and ready, she suddenly began pacing in front of them and talking much like a drill sergeant.

"Okay, men! We have been tasked with the most challenging task; making Uncle Sanji's birthday cake."

"Um, Little Sis-"

"That's 'Chef' Mika to you, Uncle Franky."

"Chef Mika, I'm not all that handy with cooking. I can build SUPER inventions that can make the food, but making it myself…"

Brook soon spoke as well. "I must agree. I have only ever been able to make tea."

"I can't make anything." said Akio raising his hand up.

Mika frowned and then looked over to Usopp who had yet to say anything. "Will you be giving me any excuses, Su Chef Usopp."

Usopp was a bit surprised by the title, but he understood it completely. And as such, Usopp began hamming it up. "Me? Of course not! I was the best chef in my village."

"Really?!" said Akio as he looked at Usopp in amazement. "I always thought Mister Sanji was the best?"

"Well, he had to learn from the best, right? In fact, I was once asked by a great king to make him an entirely edible castle of sweets."

"Whoa!" While Akio was completely amazed by the sniper's lie, Franky and Brook rolled their eyes (or eye sockets?). Mika just smiled as she stood in front of her second-in-command.

"Great! So what do you suggest we make for Uncle Sanji's birthday?"

Being put on the spot, Usopp's prideful smile fell. Everyone had their eyes on the sniper, the kids in anticipation and the adults with amusement, as they waited for the 'best chef's' suggestion. Usopp fidgeted a bit as he tried to come up with something original, yet doable and easy before he loses the faith of the kids. (Cause if kids don't believe you, you're screwed!) Before long, Usopp suddenly came up with a brilliant idea.

"Ah! I have the perfect one! Chocolate Volcano Explosion a la Usopp!"

"Cool! We'll make that then!" Mika immediately accepted Usopp's made-up dessert finding it both cool and delicious. Akio was just as amazed. However, Franky and Brook looked a bit concerned. Mika didn't notice as she pumped her fist in the air. "Let's get to work everyone!"

"Hai!"

Some hours later…

"Now really, guys. I don't need a party or anything." said Sanji as he walked onboard the Sunny with his hands full of ingredients and food.

"Aww~, why not?!" whined Luffy and Chopper.

"Because I don't feel right letting all my nakama make or buy food for a party for the chef of the ship." said Sanji with an appreciative smile. Upon hearing this, Nami bit her lip.

"Well, we already had some stuff set up…"

Sanji turned to Nami flashing a smile. "If you already have them, I don't-"

"But then, Mika ate most of it." Sanji, as well as Luffy and Chopper, looked back at Nami all in surprise. In fact, Luffy and Chopper looked downright sad. Sanji only chuckle, despite how bad Mika's action was, finding the whole thing humorous. Then Nami continued. "And as punishment, I asked her to make some sweets to replace the ones she ate…"

Boom! Suddenly the whole ship shook causing many of the Straw Hats to lose the balance. Zoro fell over grunting in frustration, Robin while surprised was able to catch some of the falling books in the library, Sanji was able to keep his items from falling, Chopper did fall, and Nami fell into Luffy in a hilarious coincidence. Soon followed after the whole ship shaking, black smoke erupted from where the kitchen was. Immediately, Sanji and Nami looked worried.

"What the hell was that? Are we under attack?" Zoro came out of the crow's nest with his swords in hand ready to right. Not soon after, Robin came out just as curious.

Neither Sanji nor Nami answered as they both ran to the kitchen door. Once the door was swung opened they both gasped in shock. They were soon joined by the others, who too were shocked. The kitchen and dining area was a complete mess covered in white, brown, black substances. In various spots were large clumps of…something that could hardly be considered food. Water was on fire, seriously!

"What happened?!" Finally, Nami and Sanji shouted into the room with the ferocity of wolves.

Suddenly, Franky soon stumbled into view covered in flour and hair in a mess. Nami and Sanji's glares were beamed directly at the cyborg, and if looks could kill he would be dead ten times over in a second. Seeing the others, Franky lowered his sunglasses and pointed off to the side. "Blame….Usopp Bro'." Franky then fell to the floor.

Nami and Sanji then turn to the kitchen area; the source of the mess. Having withstood whatever explosion, albeit with cocoa in his eye sockets, Brook seemed to be stunned by what had happened mere moments ago. Nami and Sanji ignored Brook, now trying to remove said cocoa, and looked for the culprit. Standing in front of the oven covered in black, Usopp seemed to be frozen in place looking as if he was trying to check whatever was on the oven.

"Usopp…" In eerie and obviously angry voice, Nami and Sanji stood behind Usopp producing a dark aura. The sniper slowly and nervously turned around as to face the wrath of his two nakama bravely…yeah, right!

"H-H-Hi, guys…w-w-what have you've been up to-"

"Cut The Crap! What The Hell Did You Do To The Kit-"

Suddenly some kitchen pans and pots chimed catching the two furious pirates' attention. On the over the side of the kitchen Mika and, to a much lesser extent, Akio looked to be trying to escape the scene. Both gave a small 'eep' as they saw that they had been caught. Nami and Sanji were confused as to why they were trying to sneak away, but while Sanji's anger cooled seeing them Nami's didn't.

"Monkey D. Namika, what did you do?" spoke Nami angrily with her hands on her hips.

Both kids stood in front of the adults with their hands behind their back and heads down. A bit of silent communication was tossed between the two kids through eye glances. Eventually, the kids decided to give in and brought out whatever was in their hands. In both of the kids hands was something that looked like a brownie, though much browner, with candles in both. Mika then smiled, Akio nervously smiled, and both kids shouted. "Happy birthday, Sanji!"

Surprised by the sudden sweets, Sanji smiled at the kids and walked over to take the plates. "Thank you, Akio and Mika. It looks delicious."

"Hold on!" Nami shouted as she rushed up right next to her daughter. Mika flinched back nervously as she saw her mother stare down on her like she had done something wrong. Nami then continued. "You still haven't answered my question, Namika."

Mika sweated nervously. "Umm, I asked Uncle Usopp, Uncle Franky, and Uncle Brook to help cook Uncle Sanji's food."

"And how did that lead to destroying the kitchen?" asked Nami suspiciously.

"…Um? Too many chefs in the kitchen?"

After words, Mika and her 'staff' were forced to clean the kitchen. Of course, Nami over saw the whole thing making sure that nothing blew up. Sanji enjoyed his well-done mini-chocolate volcano a la Mika as his birthday cake. And Mika learned a very important lesson; when with the Straw Hats, always go to Sanji to make the food!

**Happy Birthday, Sanji!**


	6. Franky

**One Piece: Happy Birthday Special**

Happy Birthday!

Franky

Yo! Welcome to another day in the Grand Line! Today, the crew is docked on a spring island experiencing a very warm day. Hidden in a cover, the Thousand Sunny was docked safely from the vigilant watch of the marines. And for today, this was needed as the Straw Hat crew about to celebrate the birthday of their shipwright, Cutty Flam a.k.a Franky. Most of the crew was out setting up to surprise the cyborg, running about putting up streamers and setting up food. The only ones not out were Mika and Akio, though for good reason. Nami had tasked the kids to distract the pervert down in his lab until they were done. At the moment, Nami was looking over everything.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Nami to the crew.

"All set here." said Usopp with a grin as he placed the last decoration star.

"The food and cake are all completed, Nami~." Sanji soon shouted, in his love-chef manner, as he stood next to a spread of food, drinks, and a Sunny-shaped cake.

"We are all set up." Robin was next as her team consisting of Luffy, Brook, and Chopper readied to shot streamers.

"No marines in sight." Speaking in a rather bored tone, Zoro was off to the side looking out to the ocean. Being the laziest of the crew, he opted to stand look out. Nami didn't really care.

"Okay! Once Akio comes up, we'll-" A creak from the door caught Nami's and everyone's attention. From out of the cabin came Akio looking a bit surprised and oddly nervous. Nami quickly walked over to the boy. "Are they coming up, Akio?"

Akio nodded. "Yeah…but-"

"Everyone, get ready." Too much in a hurry to listen, Nami grabbed Akio and the two joined the others readying to surprise Franky. A few seconds later, the door opened again this time revealing the man himself; Franky. The moment he was out, everyone jumped.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Franky!"

"Ow! A surprise party? For me? You guys are the best!" Being positively surprised, the cyborg man raised his sunglasses and smiled cheerfully. "I can't believe you guys would do this for me."

"Of course we would! You're our nakama!" Luffy shouted with a large grin.

"And we love having a good party for them!" Usopp joined Luffy adding his part with pride.

Franky nodded. "Thanks guys. And this could only get better as I have a Super special announcement to make."

"What is it?" asked Sanji lighting a cigarette. Akio immediately cringed back.

"Everyone! Let me introduce to you, my latest creation…" As Franky stepped the side, the light suddenly went dim, odd as they were outside. A single spot shined on the door as something approached the light. Entering was Mika, but far from her usual self. This Mika now had big, metallic, red-orange hands and forearm, much like a robot. On the forearms was a design of the Straw Hat flag. Covering her body was a red-orange, metallic vest that covered all the way to her torso. On her feet were boots of the same color. And finally, the whole thing was made complete with Mika wearing sunglasses (much like Post-time skip Franky's sunglasses). As the whole crew gasped at the new sight, Franky soon joined her side. "Behold!"

"Super Cyborg Mika!" With Mika finishing for her uncle, both did the familiar pose that Franky was well-known for as fireworks shoot off in the background. Everyone stood in complete surprise. Akio only backed behind Zoro, who was simply surprised by the sudden new appearance for Mika. And Akio knew exactly why he was hiding behind him too.

At of all the looks of surprise and amazement, only one was completely furious. "Franky!" Nami shouted as the special effects (provided by me!) ceased and the cyborg man turned to the navigator. Not a second later, Franky was on the ground covered in lumps as Nami stood over him like a mother bear protecting her cub. "You Turned My Daughter Into A Cyborg Without My Permission!?

"Ish not liksh thhhatt..." said Franky through his swollen lips.

"So cool~!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper all shouted the same line as they were completely dazzled by this new Mika before them. Though while Mika smiled, loving the attention, her mother completely put down the Immature Trio.

"You Three Aren't Helping! Especially You, Luffy!" In another fit of rage, Nami took out all three of the Trio out. Each one covered in more bruises than the last, starting with Chopper and ending with Luffy.

"Mom! Stop it, I'm okay, see!" Still enraged, Nami turned her gaze to her daughter. She watched as Mika was able to take the metallic hand off her own real hand revealing that she was still human. Nami rage immediately cooled down upon seeing.

"Oh…"

Recovering, Franky sat and shouted to Nami in defense. "See, Nami Sis', I told you it wasn't like that. I would never turn my Super cute niece into a cyborg unless it was to save her life. She and Akio came down to my workshop, we both had gotten the same idea. These are just models. I thought they looked good for attachments, I didn't think you beat me up!"

"Is that why you were hiding?" questioned Zoro as he looked at Akio behind his legs.

Akio nodded. "Yeah, but I tried to tell her…"

"Sorry, Franky." said Nami feeling bad for venting out on the shipwright without having gotten the facts.

"No worried, girly. You're her mother." Franky easily forgave Nami has he stood back up. Along with him, the Immature Trio recovered all of them pouting.

"Aww~, so they only look cool?" said Luffy disappointed somewhat. Mika turned to the three and smiled.

"No way! I've got one attack I can use."

"Really!"

Nami gasped and looked at Franky. "What?!"

"No worries, it's a low-grade weapon. Couldn't even hurt anyone." spoke Franky with confidence.

"Watch! Cyborg Mika Special Attack: Kid Punchy!" As Mika shot out her right arm, the metallic fist sprung out from the forearm. The Trio watched in excitement forgetting that one of their members, Luffy, was in the path of the fist. The metal fist collided with Luffy and had enough power to launch, as well as surprise, the man back. In fact, he went all the way off the deck and into the water. The whole crew gasped.

"Luffy!"

"Ah! Luffy~!"

"Mister Luffy!"

"Captain Luffy!"

"Daddy!" Seeing her father fall, Mika tried to run to help. Unfortunately, her metal boots made running almost impossible and made the girl fall onto her face.

"Dammit." Zoro grunted as he jumped into the water to retrieve their devil fruit user captain.

While everyone looked out to where Luffy had fell, Nami instantly turned back to Franky, who was simply flabbergasted by the turn of events. Nami, a loving wife, was not pleased. "Franky!"

"…This week's me is Super screwed." And from that point on, there were no more 'Cyborg Mika' modifications. That Nami knew of, at least.

**SUPER Happy Birthday, Franky!**


	7. Usopp XD

**One Piece: Happy Birthday Special**

Happy Birthday!

Usoa

_It all started just after we all split up and you left me in charge of Mike and Aki. Like the caring guardian I am, I took the kids for a nutritional meal at one of the local restaurants..._

* * *

"Aunt Usoa! Can we get candy?" asked Mike as he, Aki, and Usoa stood in front of a candy store. Mike was excited, but Aki seemed rather hesitant.

"Of course! With all this money Namizo left us, we can do whatever we want!" said Usoa in confidence.

"Yeah!" Mike cheered and he dragged Aki inside soon followed by Usoa equally excited about the sweets they would consume.

* * *

_Once we had finished, we took off for a safe adventure in the woods nearby..._

* * *

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." The group of three stopped as an old woman sitting on her porch called out to them. The entire group gave the old woman a wiry look.

"Why not, old woman?" asked Usoa suspicious of the stranger.

The shaky old geezer replied, "Hmm, I don't recall? Maybe there are some antsy pipers looking for 18 million belis?"

"Antsy pipers looking for 18 million belis?" repeated Aki confused.

"Cool! There must be treasure in there! We should look for it, too!" said Mike excited for the aspect of a treasure hunt.

"Sure, after all, no treasure can hide from the mighty Treasure Hunter, Captain Usoa, and her faithful team!" said Usoa as she pointed to the kids. Mike immediately cheered while Aki was more hesitant. Nonetheless, the group marched forward in search of treasure. As they entered the forest, the old woman stroked her chin in thought.

"Hmm, or maybe it was 'there are some nasty vipers along with many vicious animals'? Darn this old woman's memory." She then turned her head back to the entrance of the forest. She then gave a wiry sigh. "I'm sure they will be fine…"

* * *

_After we entered the forests, we were awed by the beautiful scenery along with the many cute, harmless woodland creatures…_

* * *

"Waaahhh! Damn that old lady!" Sometime after entering the forest, the screams of Usoa could be heard throughout the forest. Her scream was soon accompanied by screams from Aki and Mike, the latter of who was screaming in excitement.

"Miss Usoa, they're still behind us!" Aki shouted to them woman from under her arm as Usoa was carrying both kids running. Usoa looked over her shoulder. Behind her were many vipers and beasts charging at them. They hadn't even done anything…unless you count Usoa stepping on a viper, Mike punching same viper, and Aki throwing a rock which missed and hit a sleeping tiger.

Apparently waking a sleeping tiger can rile the whole forest into chasing after them can be considered, in animal terms, as two appetizers and one meal. Thus sensing this danger, Usoa was trying to save them. For even in death, she was sure Luffyko would come to kill her. Of course, Mike wasn't helping too much. "This is fun! Let's fight them, Aunt Usoa!"

"No way, Mike!" shouted both Aki and Usoa furiously. The boy just continued to laugh and enjoy the ride.

"There's gotta be a way outta this…" Usoa mumbled to herself as she tried looking for a quick escape from the vicious forest creatures. Eventually she spotted something and got a brilliant idea. "Got it!"

* * *

_And then, sense it was such nice day, we decided to take a dip in a crystal clear lake…_

* * *

"Hold your breath, kids!" said Usoa as she veered suddenly to the right. The kids looked at the adult confused.

"Whyyyyy-Ahhhhh!" Just as the kids were about to ask, Usoa suddenly jumped causing the kids to scream. They soon saw that they were heading into a pond and they held their breath. They were soon meet with cold, murky water and sank to the bottom.

From in the water, the group watched in hopeful anticipation as the animals came near the pond. They watched as they completely ignored their hiding spot and dashed away. They all cheered; however, remembering they were underwater, and having lost their breath, they all swam back to the surface. After swimming back to shore, they all got out, though Aki was checking all over himself for some reason. Usoa quickly inquired.

"What's wrong, Aki, did we lose something?"

Aki shook her head. "No, Mister Robin told us that, if we ever hide in a pond, there might be leeches in them."

"True, but I don't see a single one on either of you?"

"Aunt Usoa, what's with your arms….and legs….and all over." Curiously, Mike pointed to his aunt as pointed out the many black splotches all over him. Usoa was confused so she looked down only to find that she was covered in leeches.

"L-L-L-L-Leeches! Ahhhh!" In panic, Usoa began running around waving his arms around like a chicken with its head cut off. To the side, Mike was on the ground laughing and rolling around. Aki was sympathetic to the woman. However, both kids soon gasped.

"Aunt Usoa!"

"Miss Usoa!"

"What!" Usoa looked over to the kids as she removed the last of the leeches. She gasped to see all the animals they had just ditched now in front of them growling furiously. The sniper stood in front of the kids, knowing that they were trapped. She then rose up her Kabuto aiming at the animals, though shakily. "S-S-Stay b-b-behind me, kids…"

* * *

_After swimming and drying off, we ran into Zola who joined us…_

* * *

"Dragon Twister!" Suddenly, a small tornado came whirling towards the animals. The whirlwind picked all the animals as well slashed them. The group watched in awe as all the beasts were down and defeated. Then from the bushes Zola came out removing one of her swords from her mouth and sheathing all three. She then gave out a grumble. "Stupid animals, getting in my way."

"Aunt Zola!"

"Miss Roronoa!"

"Zola!" The whole group shouted as the rushed over to their savoir. Hearing their voices, the swordswoman looked over to them, now noticing them.

"Usoa, kids, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were searching for treasure!" Mike spoke with a bright smile.

"That old woman lied to us! There aren't any 'antsy pipers' just nasty vipers and vicious animals!" shouted Usoa like she was cursing at the old woman. Zola didn't know how to respond to Usoa, but she certainly had her own issues.

"What are you doing here, Miss Roronoa?" asked Aki also ignoring Usoa.

"I was heading back to the ship."

All three blinked and then pointed in the same direction. "The ship's that way." Seeing this, Zola looked away from the group clenching and grinding his teeth along with blushing from embarrassment.

"Whatever… Let's just get back." Everyone agreed with the lost swordswoman and they group soon began to head out of the jungle. However, there was one last surprise from the jungle.

As Usoa stepped down, a baby viper jumped from under the brush and hissed at the long-nosed sniper. Usoa screamed and jumped back, accidently hitting the kids, and hid behind Zola. The swordswoman was unamused with the snake and thus the viper left. Usoa instantly calmed down, but then heard a splat. Both Zola and Usoa turned around to find both Mike and Aki in the mud. Usoa, once again, gasped in shock while Zola just laughed.

"Hahahaha! You're so screwed when Luffyko finds out about this!"

"Not yet I'm not!" Zola looked back at the sniper confused only to find her gone from her spot. Surprised by the woman's disappearance, she quickly tried to find her only to see her far away from her previous spot. Zola clenched her teeth.

"Dammit, Usoa! I know what you're doing, and you won't-"

"Aunt Zola~." whined Mike from his and Aki's spot in the mud.

Zola stopped in mid-step and quickly turned around. "Oh yeah, right."

* * *

"…And then, out of nowhere, Zola knocked the kids in the mud. I was simply shocked by her action and so I came here immediately to tell you, Luffyko." We now return to the present where we find Usoa finishing his story to Luffykoo. The woman had listened with much interest as did the others behind her.

When Usoa had arrived to the Thousand Sunny, she had found the rest of the crew preparing to throw her a surprise birthday party. At first, she was touched, but then she remembered her mission. And so, she had told the crew a reformatted story of his day with Mike and Aki. Many of the crew found the story quite believable, as many of them believed her. Sanjitte more so as she was ready to find the green-haired swordswoman and kick her ass for being rude to Mike. Luffyko, however, was a different story.

"So you're saying that you left Mike and Aki in the woods with Zola, who has a bad sense of direction?" said Luffyko.

Usoa blinked in surprise. "Uh…yeah, I guess I did?" Instantly, Usoa was bonked by Luffyko. The woman was now furiously mad and being held by back her husband.

"You Left Them With Zola!?"

"Look, Namizo! I can explain." Before Usoa could explain; however, she was suddenly hit with mud. The whole crew was surprised and looked over to see mud-covered Mike and Aki, looking very steamed, and Zola smirking rather deviously.

"That's for pushing us in the mud, Aunt Usoa!" said Mike angrily.

"And for that, you get a mud pie for your birthday." Aki then added her part with a triumphant smirk. Usoa was about to say something, but she soon noticed something. She looked down to find something slithering in the mud.

"Ahh! Viper!" With her scream, Usoa jumped back with amazing speed and height. However, what looked like a snake only turned out to be a large worm.

Zola then spoke. "Oh, and we added an extra worm because it's your birthday."

"Happy Birthday, Aunt Usoa!" finished Mike with a big, cheerful shout.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny, guys. You know, I've would've-"

"Usoa…" The sniper froze as she felt a blazing and threatening aura behind her followed by a female voice that sent a chill up his spine. She slowly turned to see that all this came from Luffyko, who was far from pleased to see her.

Mike and Aki had bathes later on while Usoa spent much of her birthday, covered in mud, tied to the mast, slightly beaten and bruised by Luffyko, and used as target practice for Mike and Aki. They always aimed high. But in good spirits, and for all the pain they had placed her through with the kids, they let her down and enjoyed the party. As far as gift went, Namizo's gift for her was a free bath…in the ocean, thus completing her punishment. Luckily, Usoa is always a good sport on her birthday since it's also April Fools' Day.

**Happy Birthday, Usoa!**

…

**Haha! Happy April Fools' Day! The real one will be placed up shortly! XD**


	8. Usopp (Real)

**One Piece: Happy Birthday Special**

Happy Birthday!

Usopp

_It all started just after we all split up and you left me in charge of Mika and Akio. Like the caring guardian I am, I took the kids for a nutritional meal at one of the local restaurants..._

* * *

"Uncle Usopp! Can we get candy?" asked Mika as she, Akio, and Usopp stood in front of a candy store. Mika was excited, but Akio seemed rather hesitant.

"Of course! With all this money Nami left us, we can do whatever we want!" said Usopp in confidence.

"Yeah!" Mika cheered and she dragged Akio inside soon followed by Usopp equally excited about the sweets they would consume.

_Once we had finished, we took off for a safe adventure in the woods nearby..._

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." The group of three stopped as an old man sitting on his porch called out to them. The entire group gave the old man a wiry eye.

"Why not, old man?" asked Usopp suspicious of the stranger.

The shaky old geezer replied, "Hmm, I don't recall? Maybe there are some antsy pipers looking for 18 million belis?"

"Antsy pipers looking for 18 million belis?" repeated Akio confused.

"Cool! There must be treasure in there! We should look for it, too!" said Mika excited for the aspect of a treasure hunt.

"Sure, after all, no treasure can hide from the mighty Treasure Hunter, Captain Usopp, and his faithful team!" said Usopp as he pointed to the kids. Mika immediately cheered while Akio was more hesitant. Nonetheless, the group marched forward in search of treasure. As they entered the forest, the old man stroked his beard in thought.

"Hmm, or maybe it was 'there are some nasty vipers along with many vicious animals'? Darn this old man's memory." He then turned his head back to the entrance of the forest. He then gave a wiry sigh. "I'm sure they will be fine…"

* * *

_After we entered the forests, we were awed by the beautiful scenery along with the many cute, harmless woodland creatures…_

* * *

"Waaahhh! Damn that old man!" Sometime after entering the forest, the screams of Usopp could be heard throughout the forest. His scream was soon accompanied by screams from Akio and Mika, the latter of who was screaming in excitement.

"Mister Usopp, they're still behind us!" Akio shouted to man from under his arm as Usopp was carrying both kids running quickly. Usopp looked over his shoulder. Behind him were many vipers and beasts were charging at them. They hadn't even done anything…unless you count Usopp stepping on a viper, Mika punching same viper, and Akio throwing a rock which missed and hit a sleeping tiger.

Apparently waking a sleeping tiger can rile the whole forest into chasing after can be considered, in animal terms, as two appetizers and one meal. Thus sensing this danger, Usopp was trying to save them. For even in death, he was sure Nami would come to kill him. Of course, Mika wasn't helping too much. "This is fun! Let's fight them, Uncle Usopp!"

"No way, Mika!" shouted both Akio and Usopp furiously. The girl just continued to laugh and enjoy the ride.

"There's gotta be a way outta this…" Usopp mumbled to himself as he tried looking for a quick escape from the vicious forest creatures. Eventually he spotted something and got a brilliant idea. "Got it!"

_And then, sense it was such nice day, we decided to take a dip in a crystal clear lake…_

"Hold your breath, kids!" said Usopp as he veered suddenly to the right. The kids looked at the adult confused.

"Whyyyyy-Ahhhhh!" Just as the kids were about to ask, Usopp suddenly jumped causing the kids to scream. They soon saw that they were heading into a pond and they held their breath. They were soon meet with cold, murky water and sank to the bottom.

From in the water, the group watched in hopeful anticipation as the animals came near the pond. They watched as they completely ignored their hiding spot and dashed away. They all cheered; however, remembering they were underwater, and having lost their breath, they all swam back to the surface. After swimming back to shore, they all got out, though Akio was checking all over himself for some reason. Usopp quickly inquired.

"What's wrong, Akio, did we lose something?"

Akio shook his head. "No, Ms. Robin told us that, if we ever hide in a pond, there might be leeches in them."

"True, but I don't see a single one on either of you?"

"Uncle Usopp, what's with your arms….and legs….and all over." Curiously, Mika pointed to her uncle as pointed out the many black splotches all over him. Usopp was confused so he looked down only to find that he was covered in leeches.

"L-L-L-L-Leeches! Ahhhh!" In panic, Usopp began running around waving his arms around like a chicken with its head cut off. To the side, Mika was on the ground laughing and rolling around. Akio was sympathetic to the man. However, both kids soon gasped.

"Usopp!"

"What!" Usopp looked over to the kids as he removed the last of the leeches. He gasped to see all the animals they had just ditched now in front of them growling furiously. The sniper stood in front of the kids, knowing that they were trapped. He then rose up his Kabuto aiming at the animals. "S-S-Stay b-b-behind me, kids…"

* * *

_After swimming and drying off, we ran into Zoro who joined us…_

* * *

"Dragon Twister!" Suddenly, a small tornado came whirling towards the animals. The whirlwind picked all the animals as well slashed them. The group watched in awe as all the beasts were down and defeated. Then from the bushes Zoro came out removing one of his swords from his mouth and sheathing all three. He then gave out a grumble. "Stupid animals, getting in my way."

"Uncle Zoro!"

"Mister Roronoa!"

"Zoro!" The whole group shouted as the rushed over to their savoir. Hearing their voices, the swordsman looked over to them, now noticing them.

"Usopp, kids, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were searching for treasure!" Mika spoke with a bright smile.

"That old man lied to us! There aren't any 'antsy pipers' just nasty vipers and vicious animals!" shouted Usopp like he was cursing at the old man. Zoro didn't know how to respond to Usopp, but he certainly had his own issues.

"What are you doing here, Mister Roronoa?" asked Akio also ignoring Usopp.

"I was heading back to the ship."

All three blinked and then pointed in the same direction. "The ship's that way." Seeing this, Zoro looked away from the group clenching and grinding his teeth along with blushing from embarrassment.

"Whatever… Let's just get back." Everyone agreed with the lost swordsman and they group soon began to head out of the jungle. However, there was one last surprise from the jungle.

As Usopp stepped down, a baby viper jumped from under the brush and hissed at the long-nosed sniper. Usopp screamed and jumped back, accidently hitting the kids, and hid behind Zoro. The swordsman was unamused with the snake and thus the viper left. Usopp instantly calmed down, but then heard a splat. Both Zoro and Usopp turned around to find both Mika and Akio in the mud. Usopp once again gasped in shock while Zoro just laughed.

"Hahahaha! You're so screwed when Nami finds out about this!"

"Not yet I'm not!" Zoro looked back at the sniper confused only to find him gone from his spot. Surprised by the man's disappearance, he quickly tried to find him only to see him far away from his previous spot. Zoro clenched his teeth.

"Dammit, Usopp! I know what you're doing, and you won't-"

"Uncle Zoro~." whined Mika from her and Akio's spot in the mud.

Zoro stopped in mid-step and quickly turned around. "Oh yeah, right."

* * *

"…And then, out of nowhere, Zoro knocked the kids in the mud. I was simply shocked by his action and so I came here immediately to tell you, Nami." We now return to the present where we find Usopp finishing his story to Nami. The woman had listened with much interest as did the others behind her.

When Usopp had arrived to the Thousand Sunny, he had found the rest of the crew preparing to throw him a surprise birthday party. At first, he was touched, but then he remembered his mission. And so, he had told the crew a reformatted story of his day with Mika and Akio. Many of the crew found the story quite believable, as many of them believed him. Sanji and Luffy more so as he was ready to find the green-haired swordsman and kick his ass for being rude to Mika. Nami, however, was a different story.

"So you're saying that you left Mika and Akio in the woods with Zoro, who has the worst sense of direction?" said Nami.

Usopp blinked in surprise. "Uh…yeah, I guess I did?" Instantly, Usopp was bonked by Nami. The woman was now furiously mad.

"You Left Them With Zoro!?"

"Look, Nami! I can explain." Before Usopp could explain; however, he was suddenly hit with mud. The whole crew was surprised and looked over to see mud-covered Mika and Akio, looking very steamed, and Zoro smirking rather deviously.

"That's for pushing us in the mud, Uncle Usopp!" said Mika angrily.

"And for that, you get a mud pie for your birthday." Akio then added his part with a triumphant smirk. Usopp was about to say something, but he soon noticed something. He looked down to find something slithering in the mud.

"Ahh! Viper!" With his scream, Usopp jumped back with amazing speed and height. However, what looked like a snake only turned out to be a large worm.

Zoro then spoke. "Oh, and we added an extra worm because it's your birthday."

"Happy Birthday, Uncle Usopp!" finished Mika with a big, cheerful shout.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny, guys. You know, I've would've-"

"Usopp…" The sniper froze as he felt a blazing and threatening aura behind him followed by a female voice that sent a chill up his spine. He slowly turned to see that all this came from Nami, who was far from pleased to see him.

Mika and Akio had bathes later on while Usopp spent much of his birthday, covered in mud, tied to the mast, beaten and bruised by Nami then Sanji, and used as target practice for Mika and Akio. They always aimed low. But in good spirits, and for all the pain they had placed him through with the kids, they let him down and enjoyed the party. As far as gift went, Nami's gift for him was a free bath…in the ocean, thus completing his punishment. Luckily, Usopp is always a good sport on his birthday since it's also April Fools' Day.

**Happy Birthday, Usopp!**

* * *

**I'd like to say, that Mika's birthday has been moved. I originally wanted it in another spot, but forgot. I didn't want her to share a birthday with any of the crew. Whether she gets one in this story or not will be determined later. (Or by how many of you request it, but that also means Akio, too.)**


	9. Jinbe

**One Piece: Happy Birthday Special**

Happy Birthday!

Jinbe

We take a different step from the usual birthday adventures. No longer are we in the Grand Line with its unpredictable weather, weird islands, and many other strange occurrences. Instead, we are in East Blue. It has been a few months since the Straw Hat crew had reached Raftal, found the One Piece, and Luffy became the Pirate King. The first thing they did was head straight for East Blue to meet someone close to their hearts. Only one didn't have the same idea, Jinbe. As one of the newest members of the Straw Hat crew, he had only heard stories of the kids, especially those of Mika. Before leaving the New World, Jinbe had requested to visit Fishman Island to give the news to the royal family and claim the island as Straw Hat territory. With this mission done, he used the Vivre Card to travel back to his crew.

At this moment, his journey was finally over. Jinbe had located the Thousand Sunny in a protected cove far off from a village nearby. After a run in with the Lord of the Coast – ending in the creature's defeat, Jinbe rose from the sea and shouted up to the ship. "Luffy! Everyone! I have returned!"

"Huh? Jinbe?" Jinbe watched as he saw his captain in view. Seeing the fishman, Luffy grinned and waved to him. "Jinbe! Welcome back! Everyone, Jinbe's back!"

Jinbe could hear some excitement on deck and smiled. He swam to the shore and stepped onto land just as the rest of the Straw Hats. Every last one of them looked happy to see him. Jinbe gave a wave to his crew. "Greetings, everyone."

"You're finally here, Jinbe! Did everything go well on Fishman Island?" Usopp was the next to greet Jinbe as everyone began to gather around the fishman. Jinbe gave him a nod.

"Yes, it all went well. Though, the islanders were more than ready to accept ever since we all saved the island from Hody Jones."

Zoro nodded. "From that send-off they gave us, they probably would've done so right then."

"You have no idea." Jinbe chuckled agreeing with the swordsman.

"Would you like me to prepare some food for you? You've traveled very far." suggested Sanji being considerate of the far-traveling fishman. Jinbe simply raised his hand and shook his head.

"I am fine. I will eat with you all at dinner time as usual, but I do have a request."

"What is your request, Mister Jinbe?" asked Brook.

Jinbe gave a soft smile. "For as long as I have traveled with you, despite all that you and then we have been through, there has always been one person that stood above all others. I would like to meet her."

At first the crew was a bit confused as to who Jinbe was referring to; however, they soon understood. "Dad! Mom! Everyone!" From the forest, a girl's shout echoed through the forest loudly. Everyone turned to the forest, most of them recognizing the voice. Only Jinbe was confused as to whom that was shouting. From out of the forest a little girl came running out soon followed by a boy. The girl then continued to shout. "Everyone! We saw the Lord of the Coast knocked out!"

Jinbe raised his hand slightly, singling himself out. "That would be my handy work. I didn't realize that there was such a creature outside the Grand Line."

Both kids froze when the fishman spoke up. Neither one of them had ever seen one before, even despite their short time in the Grand Line. Though Mika had heard stories from her mother, but those weren't exactly the best light on fishmen. Jinbe had noticed that the kids had stopped when they saw him. It was quite common to him, since he doubted many had seen someone like him in the East Blue. While the kids still had not responded, Luffy walked up grinning. "Hey, Mika, Akio! Jinbe's here!"

"Luffy…you don't have to entice the young ones to-Puoh!" As Jinbe tried to be polite, taking in the kids and their understanding of his species, he was suddenly met with tackle to his gut from the little girl. The force was powerful enough, and completely by surprise, to fell the whale shark fishman. The entire crew laughed as Jinbe picked his head up to see the little girl hugging him with a happy grin.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mika repeated the same thing over and over as she hugged the much larger fishman. Jinbe was completely baffled.

"Don't be shy, Jinbe." spoke Nami with amused smile.

"Say hello to our daughter!" Luffy finished for Nami as he crouched down next to Jinbe. The fishman looked at his captain in surprise.

"This is your daughter." Jinbe looked back at the girl. She was now staring at him with big, cheerful smile, where he could have easily mistaken it for Luffy's. Jinbe then chuckled. "Well, she is definitely yours, Luffy."

Luffy just snickered and nodded in agreement. Nami walked up next to Jinbe and spoke to her daughter still on his stomach. "Mika please let Jinbe up. I know you've been excited to meet him, but you should give a proper introduction."

Mika quickly nodded, "Yes, mommy." Mika then slid off Jinbe's stomach and took a few steps back. Jinbe was now able to sit up as he saw both Mika and the boy in front of him. He remained seated as the kids spoke. "My name is Monkey D. Namika, but I like everyone to call me Mika."

The boy then went next. "I'm Akio, I was the cabin boy and I am Mika's friend. And we would like to-"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mika suddenly spoke up as she shouted out more 'thank you's. Jinbe was quite surprised by the little girl's tenacity to thank him so much.

"It is nice to meet both of you. The crew has told me much about you both. But tell me, Mika, why do you keep on thanking me? This is the first time we have met."

Mika blinked her eyes confused, "Yeah, but you should know why?"

"I should know?"

"Yeah, you helped my daddy." Jinbe blinked back in surprised by what the young girl had said. In hindsight, he should've realized this and thinking back on it his words may have had a bigger impact then he had realized at the time.

"_But Think About it! You Still Have Some Things Left, Don't You?!"_

_Jinbe watched at Luffy had finally calmed down. He let go of Luffy's throat and watched as Luffy fell to his but on the ground. He then continued to watch as the man held his hands up wondering what he was up to. He watched as Luffy raised his fingers one by one, each time getting more emotional, until he stopped at nine. With tears of joy, he shouted. "I have my nakama…"_

"_And…" Jinbe was surprised when Luffy spoke up quickly, though still very much shedding his tears. He watched again in surprise as Luffy continued his count by two more. Jinbe saw Luffy's sad frown turn into a soft smile, though tears still fell. Luffy then added, much to Jinbe's surprise, "…My family."_

_Although being stunned by this new information, Jinbe found himself suddenly smiling. "…That's right."_

"…Everyone's told us a lot about you! So the first thing I wanted to do was thank you for everything from me." Jinbe returned to the current time where Mika was continuing to explain thanking him. Once she had finished, Jinbe smiled and kneeled down patting the girl on the head.

"Well, they have done a lot for me as well, Mika."

"It's true, you know. Once we had finished telling them all our adventures with you, she was very excited to meet you, Akio as well." said Robin with a warm smile.

Zoro grunted, though he was also smiling at the same time, "All I heard was her screaming, 'I'm getting a new uncle' over and over."

"Uncle?" questioned Jinbe confused. Before long, he found himself in another hug from Mika. The little girl was staring up at him smiling brightly.

"Yep! You're now Uncle Jinbe because your part of my family now!"

Usopp nodded in confirmation. "She's right, being a part of this crew means playing family with the world's first pirate princess."

Jinbe gave out a soft chuckle, finding this title for the little girl interesting. Mika, however, was not so amused. She released Jinbe from his hug and turned around towards the sniper saying, "Don't call me princess, Uncle Liar-face." She then stuck her tongue out at Usopp sending the sniper into a fit of laughter.

"And to think, on my own birthday I get to not only meet up again with my crew, but also become an uncle, to a human child no less. What a great day." Jinbe spoke out in a light-hearted manner.

"It's you're birthday today?" asked Mika looking back at her newly christened uncle. The fishman nodded to her. Mika then smiled and looked over to her family. "Mom, dad, everyone, let's have a birthday party for Uncle Jinbe!"

"It has been a while since we threw a birthday party." spoke Sanji with a smile.

"It sounds like a SUPER idea!" shouted Franky in agreement.

"Yeah! Let's have a party!" cheered Chopper.

The whole crew was in an uproar with excitement and party planning. Jinbe was pretty surprised how easily this fearsome crew ended so easily to one little girl. It was actually pretty funny. Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down to see Mika was trying to pull him towards the ship. Akio only stood nearby smiling as Mika spoke out. "Come on! Let's celebrate!"

Jinbe smiled and chuckled. "Whatever you say, Mika."

"Yay! Happy Birthday, Uncle Jinbe!"

**Happy Birthday, Jinbe!**

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah, I know…it may not be official yet, but I believe that eventually Jinbe will join the crew. So, I'm ahead of the curve, you can say. I'll do the same for when any other new crewmates join. Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Brook

**Quick note: You'll need this song: www . youtube watch?v=V-WP9KU3q_I**

**Remember to remove the spaces! Enjoy!**

**One Piece: Happy Birthday Special**

Happy Birthday!

Brook

"Why are there so many piano keys?" Inside the library, Mika was sitting in front of the piano along with Brook as she stared at the many white and black piano keys. Brook chuckled softly.

"Indeed, there are many, but each holds a tone all its own. Observe." With a single, bony finger Brook pressed down on a key. As it was close to the right, the sound of the key was a high tone. Fascinated Mika decided to copy though closer to the left which was a low tone.

"See? As you move up or down, the tone of the keys will change."

Mika looked back at Brook looking confused, "I still don't get it?"

"Hmm, let me demonstrate it through a simple song." Mika watched as he skeleton uncle placed both his hands upon the piano keys. She watched and listened as Brook played a familiar song, though minus the lyrics. Mika had quickly recognized it.

"That's 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'!"

"Yes, I'm sure Miss Nami had sung this many times for you." Mika grinned as she recalled many nights of her mother singing to her before going to sleep. Be it in her bed or her parents. Brook then went on to say, "You see, even without lyrics, you can hear the nature of the song through the changing tones I demonstrated."

"What about the alphabet song?"

"Actually, that and the Little Star share the same song."

"No way!" Brook laughed as Mika gasped in shock and realization. A child's mind is simple, much like one straw hat captain, but it is open to learn endlessly.

"Now, would you like to try to play the same song?" asked Brook as he gestured to the piano.

"Yeah!" Mika sounded excited and placed her hands on the piano. Brook watched and waited as he saw the little girl trying to remember how to play the song. He waited patiently, something he had plenty of, until it looked like Mika had it. The young girl started to play, getting a few notes right, but then she slipped. "Whoops."

"Yohohoho, do not worry. It takes time and practice to play any song perfectly."

Mika frowned, "I forgot how the rest goes."

"Hmm, try humming while you play." Mika nodded and once again placed her hand on the piano. She took just a moment and then began playing while humming along. This time she had gotten the whole song down, at her own pace.

"I did it, Uncle Brook!" Mika shouted in excitement for completing her first song.

"Brava! Encore, Little Mika! Encore!" Brook clapped his hands giving the young girl praise, even though he was far more skilled. Mika knew this, but hearing the praise and making her uncle happy it didn't matter.

Again, Mika played the same song with more energy. While it may have been a simple song, Brook was as proud as any professional teacher as he watched he student play happily and with fun. And he wasn't the only one. While the Thousand Sunny was a big ship, music could always be heard all across it. From his training in the weight room, Zoro felt a yawn as he suddenly became sleepy, despite being in training. In his workshop, Franky found himself hammer to the tempo of the girl's song wearing a great smile. On deck fishing, Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy had fallen back asleep. In the kitchen, Sanji cooked with a little kick in his step. Along with him, Robin and Akio found themselves unconsciously humming along and Nami who was just smiling proudly. Back in the library, Mika was finishing her song. Brook gave another round of applause.

"Excellent, Little Mika, I say that you've gotten this song down."

"Can I learn another one?!" Bursting with energy, Mika's eyes looked to be star-filled as she wanted to continue.

"Yohohoho! Of course! There is a world of songs to play as well as sing!"

"I wanna play Bink's Sake!"

"Ah! But Little Mika, that is a tough song for a beginner to begin learning. Why not try something a bit easier. How about 'Bah, Bah, Black Sheep' instead?"

"But…I wanna know how to play Bink's Sake so I can play with you?"

Brook gave the girl a smile, "That is sweet of you, Little Mika. One day, I will teach to play that song, but for now, how about you sing along."

Mika nodded agreeing with the living skeleton. Brook took up his spot on the piano. Mika scooted back as she waited to hear her favorite song. In a moment, Brook began playing and both began to sing.

**(Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho hoo! Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho hoo!)**

**(Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho hoo! Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho hoo!)**

**(Making a delivery, bringing it across the sea)**

**(Bink's sake in the hold as we sail through the breeze)**

**(Far across the eye can see, the is shining merrily)**

**(As the birds fly in the sky as they sing out with glee)**

**(Bid adieu to everyone as we sail under the sun)**

**(Sailing on from dusk 'til dawn and singing out as one)**

**(Cross the gold and silver waves, changing into water spray)**

**(Sailing out on our journey to the ends of the sea)**

"You're doing very well, Little Mika."

"Shishishi, thanks!"

"Of course, there's still more. You ready?"

"Yeah!

"Then let's go!"

**(Making a delivery of Bink's sake through the sea)**

**(Let be shown that we are known as pirates, sailing free)**

**(Time to raise the flag up high, of Jolly Roger in the sky)**

**(Raise the sails and tell the tales that never pass you by)**

**(Somewhere in the endless sky, a storm has started coming by)**

**(Waves a-dancing, sails a-prancing through the wind and rain)**

**(If we let blow winds of fear, then the end of us is near)**

**(Even so, tomorrow the sun will rise again)**

**(Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho hoo! Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho hoo!)**

**(Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho hoo! Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho hoo!)**

"Alright, Mika sing, but softly."

"Yes!"

**Mika**

**(Making a delivery of Bink's sake through the sea)**

**(Through today, and through tomorrow, all your dreams will lay)**

**(Say goodbye should we depart, and keep your memories in your heart)**

**(Don't you frown and don't be down, but live to seize the day)**

"Yohohoho, great Little Mika!"

**Both**

**(Making a delivery of Bink's sake through the sea)**

**(Sailing on from dusk 'til dawn and singing out as one)**

**(After all is said and done, we all end up as skeletons)**

**(Tales unending, rules a-bending, journey just begun)**

**(Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho hoo! Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho hoo!)**

**(Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho hoo! Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho hoo!)**

"Wonderful! Singing together with you is always so heart-lifting! Ah! But I have no heart, because I'm dead. Yohohoho! Skull Joke!"

Mika laughed at her uncle's joke and then crawled over to him giving him a big hug. Brook gave a small chuckle and hugged back. It was truly a heart-warming moment….Ah! But he's dead. Nevertheless, it was a good moment. After a few moments, they parted and Mika smiled to Brook, "Ah! I remembered. I do know a song I can play on the piano other than 'Little Star'!"

"Really? What song would that be?"

Mika shifted around back to the piano and began playing. It was a very simple song, one that Brook easily recognized. Before he could say anything, the two library doors opened. In came all the Straw Hat crew as they held balloons and food. And they all joined Mika in a cheerful song, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Brook. Happy birthday to you! Yay!"

"Oh my!"

"Happy birthday, Brook!" The crew cheered to their oldest living crew member. Mika, of course, joined in once she was done playing the piano. The young girl smiled cheekily towards her skeleton uncle, who was greatly surprised.

"Why thank you everyone, I can't believe you all did this for me. I could cry tears of joy, but I have no eyes. Yohohoho! Skull Joke!"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha!" All the crew laughed, though most was robotic, only Mika and Luffy actually laughed at the musician's joke. Brook knew this, but he took it with good intentions. This was certainly a most memorable birthday for the skeleton musician.

**Happy Birthday, Brook!**


	11. Luffy

**One Piece: Happy Birthday Special**

Happy Birthday!

Luffy

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Luffy suddenly found himself being used like a trampoline, without him blowing himself up like a balloon, and being told to wake up. He rolled over on to his back and caught whoever was jumping on him, but he already had a good idea as to who it was.

Luffy chuckled and caught the person jumping on him, "Shishishi, I'm up, you crazy little monkey." In his hands was Mika, his precious daughter, smiling down on him with a grin that matched his.

"So, what's with the wakeup call? Usually Brook does that."

"Because we're gonna go on an adventure!"

Luffy blinked in surprise, but then grinned in excitement, "That sounds awesome! But I think we should ask mom before we-"

"She already said it was okay! Let's go!" Luffy was stunned. He didn't think Nami, his wife and Mika's mother, would allow them to go on an adventure. But if she said so, then it was okay with him.

"Alright!" Luffy set Mika onto his bed and then he jumped off the bed. With a quick change of clothes, mainly his shirt, Luffy looked back at his daughter with a grin. "Let's go on an adventure!"

Mika tossed her arms in the air and shouted with excitement, "Yay!" Mika climbed off the bed and joined her father as the two rushed outside. Not even realizing the lack of people not on deck, the two adventure seekers ran onto the island they had docked on. Mika then directed him towards the town and they were off.

Meanwhile on board the Sunny, figures exited the cabin. Four in total, one of them brought out a Transponder Snail and spoke, "They left, and they're heading your way."

"_Roger, Nami. We're ready."_

"Good, we'll be setting up then." Nami ended the conversation and looked over to her helpers, Robin, Brook, and Sanji. All of them were smiling.

In town, Luffy and Mika were wondering around looking around for some kind of excitement. In Luffy's case, he was just following his daughter as she was the one leading. Eventually, the two came across an old man with an unusual long nose. "Ho-ho-ho, looking for an adventure is we, young whipper-snappers?"

"Yeah, old man, how did you know?" asked Luffy surprised by how the 'old man' had guessed what he and his daughter were doing. The old man laughed again and then brought out a piece of paper scroll.

"I have this map here for only the best of adventurers can handle. I was once a great adventurer. I've been all around the world more times than you can count. In all my journeys, I've never experienced a greater challenge of all my skills. This isn't for the faint of heart. You think you're-" Before the 'old man' even finished, he soon noticed that map was gone from his grip. He was caught off guard.

Off to the side, Luffy and Mika were looking over the map. Mika shouted excitingly as she pointed to the end of the map, "Look! There's a huge treasure at the end!"

Luffy nodded, "Awesome! We'll have a great adventure and get Nami something! Let's go!"

"Hey! Listen to me!" The old man's message was completely ignored as the father-daughter duo left to go on their adventure. As the 'old man' watched them leave, he took off his glasses and beard revealing to be Usopp. The sniper pulled out a Transponder Snail and picked up the receiver.

"Hey, they're coming your way."

Luffy and Mika were walking on a path through the forest on the island. Luffy had decided to let Mika lead as he was never good at reading maps, especially this map. Why? Because the map was made by Mika and Akio, and the two had quite a dispute. However he did not know that so leaving it to Mika, who had some skill in reading a map thanks to her mother, was more than appropriate. Of course, it was surprising that even she could read this mess of a map. Right now, they were heading for the first landmark located on the map.

"Wow! Look over there, Mika!" The little girl stopped and turned around to see what her dad was pointing to. She gasped when she saw an amusement park. Instantly, she forgot the map and became very excited.

"Can we go to the amusement park, daddy? Can we? Can we?"

"Yeah, it looks fun!" Luffy grinned and nodded quickly agreeing to his daughter's new suggestion.

"Yay!" The two then went off the path and headed straight for the amusement park. During their sprint, Mika dropped the map to the 'ultimate adventure'. They were going to have fun.

Some hours later, as the sun began to set in the west, Luffy were walking back to the Thousand Sunny with Mika on his shoulders. They had spent most of the day going on every ride five times and breaking gaming booths due to Luffy's immense strength. Once they had done everything, and likely chanced out, they headed back to the Sunny. At this moment, the father-daughter duo was laughing as they carried or held various items they had gotten from the amusement park booths. Cotton Candy, stuff toys, giant lollipops, and much more. They both had their face painted. Mika's face paint made her look like a tiger while Luffy's was monkey as per suggested by his daughter.

"That was so much fun!" shouted Mika and then proceeded to bite into her cotton candy.

Luffy chuckled, "It sure was, but I think we're forgetting something?"

Mika shrugged not recalling whatsoever. As the two walked back on board the ship they didn't notice a crowd glaring at them. The two soon noticed they were being stared at and gasped when they saw the rest of the crew. None of them looked amused. Luffy tilted his head confused, "What's going on guys?"

"You're late!" The whole crew spoke in frustration that scared both Luffy and Mika.

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Luffy still confused and now scared.

Nami stepped forward looking none too happy. Luffy backed away in fear, but soon found that she wasn't angry at him. Nami grabbed Luffy's shirt and tugged down until she was eye-level with Mika. She then shouted, "Mika…where did you two go?!"

"Um…to an amusement park…" Mika said with a tone of innocence.

Curious as to why Nami looked so mad, Luffy stood up meeting Nami's eyes. He then asked, "What's wrong, Nami? We were just having fun, and we didn't even spend a single-"

"This isn't about that, honey." Luffy was confused. Nami then push Luffy back down and was again speaking to the little girl. "Sweetie, what happen to the plan?"

Mika blinked and spoke sounding very confused, "Plan?"

"Yes, the one for daddy's birthday?" said Nami in an overly sweet tone.

Luffy shot back up and looked at Nami confused, "My…birthday?"

It was Nami's turn to be surprised. She then face-palmed before she spoke, "Seriously, Luffy, you forgot about your birthday again?"

Luffy scratched his head, "Huh? I guess I did." He then took Mika off his shoulder

The crew behind Nami sighed and moaned in frustration, except for Robin who was only amused and chuckled. Robin commented, "Typical captain."

"And we had this whole adventure planned." Usopp said still wearing part of his old man costume.

"Really?" asked Luffy surprised.

"Yeah! The map was gonna lead you back here for the party!" shouted Chopper still brimming with excitement.

Akio sighed, "If they could even read it."

"I read it just fine." Mika shouted to her friend and then stuck her tongue at him. Akio replied back with the same gesture.

"Anyway, since you both are here now, we should start the celebration of our captain's birth." Sanji spoke with a smile as he gestured to the food on the tables nearby.

"Alright! Let's eat and party!" Instantly excited, Luffy rushed over to the table.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Usopp and Chopper shouted as they soon followed behind Luffy to the table.

Zoro gave a shout, "Hey! Lay off my beer!" The swordsman then ran over to the table to get his booze.

"Super! Let's start the party!" Forgetting his earlier frustrations, Franky too joined the others.

"Yohohoho! A marvelous party for Mister Luffy! My bones ached after setting all the decorations.

Robin and Sanji soon joined the others leaving Nami, Mika, and Akio behind. Mika looked to be incredibly uncomfortable as she stood next to her mother. She then softly spoke to her mother, "Am…Am I still in trouble?"

Nami sighed and shook her head, "No…even if it wasn't what we planned, your father had fun and that's more important." Nami then smiled as she looked over to the table. Luffy was grabbing everything edible in sight even when it was on someone else's plate. While stealing Usopp's food, Luffy made eye contact with Nami. He swallowed his food and sent his wife a loving smile. Nami smiled back and then turned to Mika. She gave her daughter a light peck on the forehead.

"Thank you for giving your father a great adventure."

Mika looked at her mom confused, but then smiled and giggled, "We only went to an amusement park, mommy, but you're welcome!" Mika then grabbed Akio and the two kids went to join the adults in partying.

Nami softly laughed. She remembered not too long ago something Luffy had said during a conversation they were having. _"You know, ever since Mika was born, we haven't made much head-way on our adventure to One Piece."_

"_Yeah, I know…" Luffy said as he played with a baby Mika making her laugh cheerfully. Nami smiled on the scene, but she was far from done with their conversation. She looked back at Luffy in slight concern._

"_And you're okay with this? Not going on any adventures?"_

_Luffy looked back at Nami staring at her in confusion. But then smiled, "What are you talking about, Nami? I'm on an adventure right now!"_

_Nami was surprised by what her captain and husband-to-be had said. It sounded almost mature in a childish way. But something in her had to keep asking, "Adventures have to end sometime, Luffy."_

"_Maybe…but this one won't." Again, Nami was surprised. This time she could tell that Luffy was very serious. She then watched as Luffy, with Mika in hand, walked over to Nami wearing a loving smile. He then brought her into a hug, baby Mika cooed in happiness, and whispered in her ear, "Why would I ever want this to end."_

In present time, Nami smiled contently, "A never-ending adventure…most men like to think of marrying and having a child as the end of the adventure."

"Happy birthday, Luffy!" Nami looked over back at the table as the whole crew gave a huge shout-out to Luffy. Nami watched with a smile as she saw her husband chuckle joyfully with all their friends around him. It wasn't too long after when Mika jumped into her father's lap giving him a big hug and shining smile at Luffy.

Mika then shouted, "Happy birthday, daddy."

Luffy chuckled and hugged his daughter back saying happily, "Thanks, sweetie." He then looked over at Nami. The young navigator knew what Luffy wanted and she was happy to oblige. She walked over to her husband and engrossed him in another hug.

Nami then whispered into his ear, "Happy birthday, my pirate king…"

**Happy birthday, Luffy!**

Nami then continued to whisper into Luffy's ear, her voice becoming surprisingly seductive. "…And you'll get your present from me later tonight. In our bed." Luffy blushed, a rare occurrence, as he suddenly became speechless. However the rest of the crew, including Mika and Akio, saw this clearly, but only the adults understood.

However, being the curious little girl she was, Mika had to ask, "What did mommy say?"

"Who's up for a campout!" shouted Usopp with a nervous smile. The kids looked at the sniper confused, but interested. On the other hand, every all Straw Hat pirates raised their hands in unanimous agreement.

**Now everyone get out! 'Cause I'm not writing anything M-rated to satisfy you LuNa perverts! XD**

* * *

**To everyone who reads my other fics, I'm going to tell you that Straw Hat Family will be receiving my full attention until June. Why you may ask? Because someone's birthday is coming soon, and it will be her official birthday from here on.  
**

**Also, the picture used for this birthday is Abysse01's own version of Luffy and Mika off of dA. It's funny, we both like LuNa and we both give them an oldest child named Mika!  
**


	12. Nami

**One Piece: Happy Birthday Special**

Happy Birthday!

Nami

It was morning for the Thousand Sunny as it sailed through the Grand Line. As usual much of the crew began to head for the kitchen for breakfast; however, the timing seemed a little bit early. As most the crew sat around the table the only one missing was Nami. Her presence was temporarily replaced by her daughter Mika, who remained rather silent. The poor young girl had only been rescued by her family roughly a month before. To the crew it only took a few days, but to her it was four years literally. Due to certain circumstances, Mika was now five when in reality she was only one year old. Though she was quite happy about finally rejoining her family, she was still finding it awkward to be around them after so long. Worst off, she took much what the crew said seriously.

"Aw, man. Today's the day…" Mika looked down the table to here Usopp mutter unhappy.

Zoro grunted in agreement, "'Pay Day'."

"What are you-" As he spun around with a plate of food, Sanji stopped himself from cussing as he recalled Mika sitting quietly in the room. He quickly amended his sentence, "…idiots talking about?"

"You know, Nami's birthday!" shouted Usopp. Just as Sanji placed the plate in front of Mika, the young girl became instantly interested in the conversation.

"It's…mama's birthday?" Mika said softly and curiously.

"Oh yeah, it is!" Luffy said excitingly making his daughter smile a bit.

"Oh Nami~, you may be one year older, but your beauty is ageless~!" Sanji was also in a good mode though with misplaced affection.

"Oh! It's Nami's birthday, we should have a party." Chopper said cheerfully.

"Ah! Good idea Chopper." Both Luffy and Sanji agreed with the reindeer.

The little reindeer became embarrassed and began to wiggle his body. "Don't compliment me, you idiots~." Chopper said with a shy smile. Mika giggled seeing Chopper's reaction.

"It's easy for you guys to be happy about today!" shouted Usopp in anger.

"What's wrong with you, Long Nose?" asked Franky.

"Yes, Mister Usopp. You seem to be quite distressed?" Brook agreed with Franky.

Robin watched on amused as she spoke, "Maybe because he owes a large sum of money?"

"Damn right I owe a lot!" shouted Usopp in frustration.

The crew began to laugh at Usopp and his situation. Mika laughed along as well though nervous. Usopp then retorted back at the crew. "Laugh all you want, but I know that most of us here owe some amount. And with Nami, that means you owe a lot!"

The crew stopped laughing as they let Usopp's words sink in. Brook then raised his hand up and spoke, "Ah, I did ask Ms. Nami for some money for new violin strings."

"I asked girlie for some for more materials." Franky spoke up next as he recalled his own debt.

"I wanted more meat." Luffy said though hardly feeling the same fear that Usopp and Zoro had.

"I needed more medical books." Chopper said.

"Mmm, I too needed some new books." Robin included herself into the conversation, but like Luffy was hardly threatened by the idea.

As Sanji cooked, he too spoke up. "Yeah, I kinda asked for some new kitchen supplies."

"See! Anyone that asked for anything involving money is in serious debt!" shouted Usopp trying to gain backup. He then began to shake in fear. "And when you're in debt to Nami, she'll never forgive you."

Mika stopped laughing and gasped. Listening to what her uncle had said, Mika thought back on the last few weeks.

"_Mama, can I have some candy?" Mika said pointing to a candy store._

_Nami smiled down on Mika, "Of course, sweetie."_

"_Mama, can I have this toy?" Mika held up a toy doll asking shyly._

_Again, Nami smiled, "Why not."_

"_Mama, can I…"_

"_Yes."_

Mika recalled the many times she had asked her mother for one thing or another. All of it involved her asking her mother for one thing or another. Spending 'her money', as she heard her mother often state to the rest of her family. Hearing some of her family – specifically Usopp – talking so worriedly about their debts made her worry about the same. Suddenly the kitchen door swung open and the air in the kitchen went cold for some. Everyone looked to see in the doorway was Nami with a big grin.

Nami spoke, "Good morning, everyone."

"Run away!" Usopp shouted and then ran out the opposite door. Oddly enough, Zoro followed behind. Franky and Brook decided to brave the situation.

Nami snickered, "They can run, but they can't escape."

Then suddenly Mika screamed, "Ahhh!" Everyone watched as the little girl soon ran out the door. Everyone in the kitchen was confused.

"What was that about?" asked Nami looking at the others.

Everyone spoke at the same. "We have no idea."

Sanji then continued to speak, "And Nami, happy-"

"Happy Birthday, Nami!" Luffy beat Sanji to the punch as he ran up Nami greeting her with a bright grin.

"Oi, you shitty-"

Nami immediately interrupted as she swung her arms around Luffy's neck. "Thank you, Handsome." She then gave her boyfriend a kiss. Most of those watching chuckled at the sweet scene.

Sanji fell to his knees in defeat. "Why…? I was the one that remembered. Nami~." The rest of the crew then continued with whatever they were doing.

It was now the afternoon and most of the crew was on deck celebrating their navigator's birthday. Most of the crew was cheerful with only Zoro being dissatisfied for the obvious reason that Nami was lofting his debt around. Though he couldn't help but get a drink of beer every now and then. Nami was glad they all were enjoying this occasion, though she couldn't see Mika amongst the group and was worried. As he was passing by, Nami grabbed Luffy.

"Luffy, have you've seen Mika?"

Luffy looked at Nami confused, "No, not since this morning."

"Hey! There you are little sis'. Where ya been?" Franky spoke over the crowd.

Nami and Luffy looked through the crowd. From the cabin, the little girl ran through the partying crowd. She was holding something in her arms that neither could see. Eventually the little girl reached her parents with a big smile. "I have your present, mama!"

Nami was surprised, but she smiled seeing that her daughter had been away making a gift for her. "Oh thank you, Mika."

"Here!" Mika held out what was in her arms. It looked like paper cut into small rectangles. She took the paper and looked over it. All the papers were colored green. She then looked at her daughter confused.

"Mika, what is this?" Nami asked as she held up the green-colored pieces of paper.

Mika grinned, "Its money! Now you have more!"

Nami was rather surprised by her daughter's gift and so she looked over the paper again. The paper did have beli marks. She looked back at her daughter giving her a warm smile, "Thank you, Mika, but I can't use this like real money."

Mika's smile turned into a frown as she spoke confused, "What?"

"But it's really sweet of you to give me this money. I wouldn't want to spend any-" Nami stopped talking when she noticed Mika's expression. Her daughter looked devastated. She was confused as to why. Mika then began sniffing as tears were beginning to form. Nami gently grabbed her daughter and asked, "Mika, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm…sniff…sorry." Nami was surprised when her daughter apologized. The crew watched on confused as they huddled closer to see what's wrong.

"Sorry? What are you talking about, Mika?" asked Nami still not understanding.

Mika shouted as tears fell, "I couldn't pay my debt!"

Nami and the whole crew were stunned by Mika's cry. Nami looked confused at her daughter and then looked back up to the crew. All of them seemed baffled, though Robin looked to be thinking over something. Not wanting to see her daughter cry any more, Nami looked back at Mika. "Mika…you don't have a debt."

The little girl looked at her mother in confusion. "B-B-But, Uncle Usopp said that 'Anyone that asked for anything involving money is in serious debt'." Nami looked at Mika surprised, and then looked over Mika to glare at the sniper venomously. Usopp, who suddenly found himself alone, was just as surprised as Nami was a few moments earlier.

"Wait! I didn't mean her though! Honest and true!" shouted Usopp in his defense.

"And that you'll never forgive anyone if they don't pay." Hearing Mika, Nami's glare intensified on Usopp. The sniper than shriveled away feeling like a worthless worm (a feat that not even Perona could do, mind you) and hid behind Franky.

With Usopp gone, and feeling terrible, Nami went back to the more important task. Nami bent down to her daughter's height and gave her a big smile. "Mika, you never have to worry about money or asking me for money."

Mika looked at her mother in shock. Her tears momentarily stopping as she looked at her mother. Nami then continued seeing she had her daughter's undivided attention. "When I was your age, my family was very poor, but even so we were always happy. But because a lot of our problems could've been fixed with money, well, I just don't want you have the same issues I have."

Mika rubbed some of her tears off. She was beginning to understand, though there was still some doubt. Nami then embraced her with a hug. She then spoke softly to Mika, "But I would spend every last beli we have, just to see you happy."

"Sniff…Really?" asked Mika.

Nami came face to face with Mika showing her the smile on her face. She then nodded and spoke, "Always. And…" Nami stretched over and grabbed the fake money Mika made for her. She then brought it over and continued, "This money, now that I think about it, is actually valuable."

"It is?" questioned Mika as she looked at her money curiously.

Nami laughed, "Yes, in fact, its value is well over one billion beli each."

"Whoa!"

"Yep, that easily covers any debt you think you have."

Mika threw her hands in the air as she cheered, "Yay!" Nami laughed and then let Mika go. She then stood back up.

"Mika…" The little girl stopped cheering and looked back to the crew to see Usopp walking up to her. He looked to be very guilty. Mika looked over to her mother for a second. Nami smiled and nodded. The girl smiled and then ran off to her uncle.

"Hmm, so that's why you are so tight on money." Nami looked over to see Robin speaking to her in fascination. Nami looked around to see that all the crew had heard her.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean any of your debts are settled." Nami said determined.

Zoro grumbled, "Dammit."

"Would you really spend all your money for Mika, Nami?" asked Chopper completely amazed by Nami's talk with Mika.

Nami winked, "Only if it's really important. I'm not going to spoil my child."

"And this won't affect little sis' in any way?" asked Franky slightly concerned.

Nami shook her head, "Of course not. Mika is a good girl."

"What!" The crew turned to Usopp and Mika having heard the latter shout out loudly. Usopp looked down on Mika with a shocked expression as Mika grinned at the man.

"Yep, I forgive you, but I'm raising your debt that you have with me!" Mika repeated again to the stunned sniper.

"Dammit! It was just one beli. Mika!"

The crew looked back at Nami, some in contempt and some just amused. Nami suddenly found herself caught off guard as she raised her hands in defense. "Hey! Don't look at me!"

Luffy just laughed, "Shishishi" He found no issue with his daughter's extortion of money.

And thus, Mika developed her own greedy streak. Not from a situation where she and her family were poor, but because it was so fun to see everyone around her squirm in her money-related grasp.

**Happy Birthday, Nami!**

**Author's note: That's it! This is the last birthday! I can say that this story is officially over! Or at least until more crewmembers join. This has been quite the project, I'm glad to say that I have never been late for a single Straw Hat birthday. And now, I can focus on other stories. Until next time! Ja Ne!**


End file.
